With Time
by SirenSamantha
Summary: After Swan Song, Dean is left with a very human angel and no brother, so he does his best to make things work for he and Castiel. Human!Cas, AU/ooc. Domestic Destiel, their relationship grows as they learn to cope with their newly changed lives.


With Time

It's late when the Impala pulls up in front of the small cabin in the northern most part of Michigan. The car shuts off and the surrounding woods go quiet once again. Dean Winchester lets out a hot breath of air as his fists rub over his eyes. It's been a long day.

Sam pulled Lucifer and Michael down into the pit just hours ago leaving him alone in the world. Alone except for Castiel. Dean glances over his shoulder into the back to see Cas asleep on the long bench seat, a rather peaceful look on his face. Angels, don't sleep though. Dean's not exactly sure what had happened; all he knows is Cas was dead at one point and then once Sam and the archangels has gone Castiel was back. Dean was on the ground, legs tucked under him, face bruised and swollen as he wept for his brother and he looked up at Castiel. The angel looked wrecked, like he should still be dead, and yet he reached out and placed his hand on Dean's left shoulder. Dean was instantly headed by the touch but then there was a flash of pure white light and Castiel fell to his knees, limp body about to hit the ground before Dean caught him.

Castiel has been asleep ever since. He is breathing, and responded to Dean once when they stopped to get gas but that has been the only signs Cas gave. Between the flash of light before Cas toppled over and the fact he's been sleeping Dean's only explanation is the Cas is no longer an angel.

So now with the sun down below the horizon Dean brought Cas to the only safe place he knows. It's an old cabin John brought the boys to when they were young and in that part of the country in need of a place to stay. It was guarded from demons and angels, had running water and electricity, plus it was in a place not many people frequented so there was more of a sense of safety because of that.

The hunter gets out of Baby with his hand shout gun in tow as he walks up to the front door of the cabin. He unlocks the door and pushes it open. The small cabin is dark and cool, Dean walks through the house to make sure it's empty-it is. He goes back outside and starts up the old generator with a few yanks of the pull string and lights flicker on inside.

Satisfied, Dean goes back to Baby. He opens the back door and sighs softly, "Oh, Cas." The man is asleep still, on his back with his head turned and cheek flat against the leather seat. Dean licks his lips and reaches down into the car grabbing Cas' hips and pulling him along the seat toward him at the open door. Dean bends down a bit and stands between Castiel' legs so they wrap around his waist. Cas takes in a deep breath and his eyelids part slightly. "Hey Cas," The angel, _man_, mumbles softly something that sounds like Dean's name. "S'okay, I got you. I'm going to carry you inside alright?" Castiel nods and now that he's awake it's a bit easier to get him out of the back seat. Dean wraps his arms around Cas connecting them at the low of his back and he stands; Cas' legs tighten around his waist and his head falls on Dean's shoulder. Dean walks into the house, Cas hanging onto him, and goes into one of the two bedrooms. He chooses the room with the large king sized bed instead of the one with two twin beds; the hunter leans down to let Cas sit on the bed. His legs let go of Dean and he sits up, blue eyes on Dean.

"Where are we?" The angel's voice is weak and tired but he is able to hold himself in a siting position which is good.

Dean begins to pull off the trench coat wanting to make Cas more comfortable. "We're in Michigan still. Up right by lake Michigan." He pulls the trench coat and suit jacket away and sets it next to Cas on the bed before starting on the tie. "We're safe here Cas. The house is protected from angels and demons," he glances up into the blue eyes, "I promise." Cas looks a little relieved but it's hard to read over the obvious fatigue. The navy blue tie to the side, Dean pulls off the dress shoes, pulls out the belt and then tugs Cas' white dress shirt up out from his waistband.

"Why-why are you doing this?"

Dean's brow furrows and he hesitates. "Because I care about you Cas, and I, I gotta take care of the people who are important to me." Dean inhales. "I'm not losing you too." Castiel's look falls, shoulders slump and his eyes leave Dean's. Dean runs a thumb across Cas' cheek, "You need to rest." He pushes Cas' shoulder gently so that he lies down on the large bed and head comes to rest on one of the pillows. As soon as Castiel is lying down his eyes close and body relaxes. Dean moves the discarded clothes to the top of the empty dresser then leaves the room allowing the door to stay open a crack.

The hunter walks back through the house, its dark, only a few lamps on and he makes sure the house is locked up and secure. Everything is secure and safe, the quiet from outside is leaking in through the house, it's eerie and feels wrong, a piece of Dean is missing and he's in the cold house alone with a sleeping fallen angel. He wonders if he is going to get any sleep at all this night, but if he does he knows it won't come without nightmares.

It's about an hour later until Dean talks himself away from the table and into the second bedroom where he lies on one of the beds. His green eyes are dark in the dim light as he stares up at the ceiling and he can see Sam, the last look in his eyes before they closed, sees him jumping into the pit and disappearing from Dean's world. Dean's eyes burn as he replays Sam falling into the pit over and over again, he doesn't out right cry but he lets himself sink into sadness and despair as he misses his little brother.

The night passes and in the morning Dean checks in on Castiel to make sure he is okay and still asleep before he goes out. Dean drives a few miles into the nearest small town where there is a grocery store. He buys stuff to stock the fridge with, he gets food and drinks he likes and stuff he thinks Cas will like as well. He's quick, not letting himself spend more than thirty minutes there before paying and going back to the cabin. Dean carries the bags in and sets them on the table before he goes and checks on Castiel again-he has moved on the bed but remains asleep. Dean unloads the groceries; the light shining through the windows is a nice change from last night.

He fills a glass with water a while later and walks to Castiel's bedroom. He sits down on the edge of the bed and sets a hand on Cas' back. "Cas." His voice is quiet and soft as he stirs the man from his sleep. The blue eyes open slowly and he looks up at Dean. "Here, you should drink something." He helps Cas sit up on the bed, back against the headboard before he lifts the cup to Cas' lips. Dean pulls the cup back after Cas' lips close against the cup having swallowed the cool liquid.

Cas looks exhausted, "Thank you."

Dean nods and holds the back of his hand against Castiel's forehead. He doesn't have a fever so that's good. "Are you hungry?" Cas shakes his head slowly. Dean looks at him with a worried look, he knows Cas lost his grace, he's human now and he needs to rest, but he is human and eventually will need to eat and drink and use the bathroom. Dean just sighs and nods. "Alright. Just rest and call me if you need me, Cas." Dean leaves the glass of water on the nightstand and then leaves the room while Cas lies back down before his eyes close off to the world.

The remaining hours of this day go on similar to this, Dean checking in on Cas, making sure he drinks and he brings him a sandwich late in the afternoon.

Dean is sitting on the old couch once the sun's gone down, there's a t.v. but Dean doesn't feel like watching anything, so he sits in silence with a book opened on his lap absent of his eyes.

"Dean?" The deep scratchy voice comes from behind him in the kitchen. Dean jumps and turns his torso to see Cas. His hair is the definition of bed head, his clothes rumpled and worn as he stands holding the empty glass Dean brought him earlier. "Are you alright?"

Dean stands from the couch hiding any sad thoughts he was thinking. "I, I'm fine. Are _you_ okay?" his eyes look over Cas. He's surprised he's up out of bed on his own.

"Yes," Cas' eyes dart around the room and then end up back on Dean who had been keeping his eyes on Cas. "I woke up and was very thirsty."

Dean reaches forward and takes the cup from the man before going and filling it up again with cold water. "Here." He says walking back up to Cas and handing him the glass.

"Thank you." Cas takes a sip and Dean realizes he's watching his lips press against the cup.

"How are you feeling?"

Cas' blue eyes look back up and meet Dean's. "Human." Dean can _feel_ the sadness in Castiel's voice. He knows it's that fact that has Cas so droopy like this, feeling helpless, powerless-human.

Dean takes in a deep breath and steps closer to Castiel, his hand rests on the man's shoulder, "I know, Cas." He doesn't know what else to say. "I'm sorry."

Yet Cas shakes his head. "I just, don't get it." His eyes are looking down at the glass in his hands. "Why bring me back, give me the ability to fix you but then take my grace? I do not understand."

"I guess it's like they say, God works in mysterious ways."

"I do not like the way he works, then."

Dean's stomach drops and the image of Sam falling back into the pit flashes in his eyes. "Neither do I." Dean grabs one of Cas' wrists and tugs him from the kitchen towards the couch, "Come on, let's see if anything good is on." Cas shuffles along after him, his sock covered feet glide over the hard wood floor.

They take a seat on the couch and Dean clicks on the television to channel surf until he finds a decent movie on. The two sit in silence for a while, the t.v. and two lamps in the room the only light now, it's a little awkward, but not so bad they cant relax.

A commercial comes on and Cas' voice has Dean turning his head towards him. "What are we going to do now?"

Dean breathes in and out as he thinks. He's wondered that too. Sam is gone, the apocalypse stopped, Cas is human and they two are alone. "Um, I was thinking we would stay here for a while, until, well until we're ready." He glances up at Cas for a moment before looking at the spot on the couch between them. "You're human now and have to get used to it, and I-" Dean can't find it in himself to say it, he swallows, "We've both got to get used to our new lives." His eyes flick up to Cas now. The man's face is softer, brighter than it had the previous day and Dean knows Cas understands what he means.

"Sounds like a plan." His deep voice is soft and Dean's not sure if he can take those blue eyes looking at him for much longer.

Dean nods and when the movie comes back on he turns his torso back and faces the tv. The air between them is easier now and the movie is over within the hour.

Dean looks over at Cas as the credits begin to roll. The man's eyes are drooping as he struggles to stay awake. "Come on," Dean stands and clicks off the tv, "you should get some sleep." He reaches down and holds his hand out to Cas who nods and takes it; Dean hauls him up and smiles when Cas flies up from the tug. Dean keeps Cas' hand in his as they go back down the short hallway to the bedroom. Having the warm hand in his helps keep Dean's head grounded to reality, which is something he needs right now.

Cas sets the glass down on the table as it was earlier and turns back to look at Dean. "It will be okay, Dean, in time." Dean feels like he's floating away, like the gate holding back all his emotions is about to burst, but then warm fingers pull Dean's hand from his side and is being held by Castiel. Those blue eyes are on him and him only. Dean closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, Cas is right, everything will be okay eventually, it's just going to take some time. Dean's arm is tugged as Cas pulls him closer, "Dean?"

He nods and opens his eyes; Cas is right in front of him, a soft confused look on his face. Dean can't help himself, he's been through hell the past 72 hours-so has Cas-so Dean pulls him in and wraps his arms around Castiel's shoulder. He presses his nose into the man's shoulder and simply holds him in the silent room. Cas' arms hesitantly lift up and wrap around Dean's middle, their bodies pull together.

It's quiet for a moment then Dean opens his eyes, face still snuggled in Cas' shirt and he says, "Thanks." Cas nods and Dean pulls back reluctantly, not wanting to let go of the warm body. "I'll, uh, let you sleep." Dean slides his hand down Castiel's arm and takes a step back with a small forced smile. He knows he's not going to get any decent sleep again tonight. He walks out of the room shutting the door behind him and goes back into the kitchen.

Dean walks through the quiet house into the kitchen, he grabs the bottle of Captain Morgan he bought that morning plus a cup and leans back against the counter as he pours himself cup after cup. The bronze liquid burns his throat like an old friend at first but then as the bottle loses its contents Dean doesn't comprehend the sensation.

Sunshine bleeding in through the bedroom window is what brings Dean back to consciousness the next morning. He scrunches his eyes and rubs his hands over his face; at least he fell asleep and slept like a rock. Dreamless. Dean sits on the bed, he's still fully clothed, the clock on the wall reads ten o'five and so Dean decides to take a shower and wash off yesterdays despair.

When he gets out of the shower Cas is still in his room with the door shut, so Dean gets dressed and then moves into the kitchen to pour himself a bowl of cereal. The kitchen is filled with sunlight and when Dean looks out the window it looks like a beautiful day. His eyes gaze out the window and remembers the times he, Sam and John spent there; John left the boys for a hunt and he and Sam would spend the days outside at the lake front or playing in the woods. Not bad memories, but Dean hurts to think about them.

Suddenly Dean hears the toilet flush and the door open; he hadn't heard Cas open the bedroom door-the sneaky guy. Dean turns to see a very sleepy Cas walking down the hall and the man smiles weakly at him.

"Morning." Cas squints at the light in the kitchen. "You want some cereal?"

Cas makes a face as if the idea bothers him, but says, "Sure." Sooner or later hunger will hit him, but for now Dean grabs another bowl and spoon from the cabinet. Maybe he will make something more than sandwiches for dinner tonight.

They eat in silence mostly, just crunching and the click of spoon against bowl.

Cas' eyes have been glued on the window for a while, "This is a beautiful spot."

Dean nods, his bowl is empty, "Yeah. We used to stay here a lot when our dad was out hunting in this area." Dean swallows, "We, used to run around through these woods all day, play in the lake, we even caught a fish once." Dean chuckles, "Just once though." Dean looks back at Cas whose eyes are on him. Those blue eyes go back to the window. "We should go take a walk today." Blue returns to him, "We probably shouldn't hide inside forever, and I bet you'd like it here." He smiles at Cas and warmth spreads through his chest when the man smiles back.

"I'd like that." This place holds memories, though they are good memories they make Dean sad; nevertheless he realizes he can't let Cas sit here and deteriorate while he mourns. So he's going to show Cas what it's like to be a human, how to act, how to track where you've been in the forest when everything looks the same, how to enjoy living. If they've only got each other, Dean will take care of Cas.

Cas finishes eating and Dean takes their bowls to the sink. "Before we do anything, you should take a shower."

Cas looks down at his shirt, it's wrinkled as are his slacks. "Agreed."

Dean smirks, "I'll get you some clean clothes." Dean walks back into his room and grabs boxers, pants and a tee shirt then heads to the bathroom. Cas is walking down the hall as Dean steps out. "Clothes on the sink, there's soap and shampoo in the shower and clean towels on the shelf. You good?"

Cas nods, "Yes, thank you." Dean smiles softly then steps to the side and walks back into the living room. He grabs the clicker and flips on the t.v. as he sits, but then turns his head as he hears the bathroom door open a few minutes later, "Dean?"

"Yeah?" His voice carries the question in it.

"How do I get the water to come out of the top and not the bottom?"

Oh yeah, Dean forgot the mechanism to get the water to come from the showerhead is tricky. "Hang on," he says standing and walking back in. Cas has a towel hung loose around his waist clenched closed by his fist on the side, Dean swallows and looks away. "Sorry I forgot to tell you. It's kind of tricky." He bends over the side of the tub, "The water has to be off, then you push this in, see?" he looks over his shoulder to make sure Cas is watching, "and then turn it to the left and turn the water on." He does and water comes from the showerhead. Dean stands and looks at Cas, "Left is hotter water and right is cold. Then just turn the water off when you're done." He smirks and keeps his eyes up on Cas'.

"Okay," Castiel looks at the shower, "Thank you, Dean."

"No problem." He walks out and shuts the door behind himself. When he plops back down on the couch he lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding in; under all the clothes Cas normally wears is a surprisingly strong, lean body. Dean hadn't exactly thought about Cas like that before, what his body looks like, what all was hidden under that trench coat; but now that he knows he's not wanting to let Cas wrap himself up in layers of clothes anymore.

After about ten minutes the water in the bathroom turns off and then another five minutes after that the door opens and Dean hears the soft padding of Cas walking down the hall. Dean turns his head to look at Castiel, but then he has to turn his torso to look at him fully. Cas looks good dressed in normal clothes. Dean's Black Sabbath tee fits Cas nicely, his arms are strong, stomach tight and hips narrow; the pants are a bit loose but Dean sees the belt from the suit thread through the denim belt loops to hold it up at his hips. Dean smiles and looks up, his eyes catching the blue ones. Cas' hair is damp and he looks refreshed, he looks good.

"Look at you, casual clothes fit you well." He can't help to keep away the smile playing on his lips as he speaks.

Cas smiles shyly and his fingers play at the hem of the worn shirt, "Yes, they are a nice change from the suit. Thank you," his eyes find Dean, "for letting me wear them."

Dean stands up from the couch. "It's no problem." He walks around the couch and leans his hips against the back as he continues. "We can go out sometime and get you some new ones."

Cas simply nods, "No rush."

Dean can't help but smile at Castiel, his expression is soft. "You wanna head out?" he asks tipping his head towards the door.

Cas smiles, "Yes."

Dean still wears his smile as he pushes his hips off the couch and walks back into his bedroom, "Cas, what size shoes do you wear?" Dean shouts. He's got extra boots and isn't about to let Cas out hiking with those dress shoes. Cas' footsteps go down the hall as Dean hears him go into the larger room where he supposes Cas is checking his shoes, then Cas enters the room with Dean.

"Tens. Why?"

Dean smiles up at him and then hands him his other pair, "These will fit you then." He tosses the man a pair of socks from his bag and Cas follows Dean's lead by sitting across from him on the other bed, begins pulling on the socks and slipping his feet inside the shoes. As Dean finishes tying his laces he looks at Cas leaning over, his long nimble fingers working at the laces but struggling. He kneels on the floor in front of Castiel and takes the laces from his hands.

"Thank you." Cas says softly letting Dean take control.

Dean finishes and looks up from his position on the floor; Cas' eyes shine down at him, his cheeks a shade warmer than before. Dean stares for a moment, he doesn't realize he is but he just can't find it in himself to look away. Clearing his throat Dean finally breaks the gaze and stands, "Come on, you."

It's warm outside it being mid summer, the sun shines through the trees allowing the rays to fall on their cheeks as the two wind through the trees. There are other cabins around but they are few and far apart that Dean and Cas don't bother anyone. Dean talks about the many times they stayed up here and how he and Sammy would run around climbing trees, kicking up leaves, looking for bugs, swim in the lake and have cannon ball contests to see who could make the biggest splash. Cas smiles and listens to Dean talk, he laughs and Dean loves bringing out the full smile he sees so little of. Their shoulders bump as they walk but neither seems to mind as neither comment on it or walk further apart. At times Cas seems unsure of himself, of his body, like he is not sure he can make a jump or balance as Dean does when he walks along fallen trees or when they use large river rocks to cross a stream. Dean thinks to himself how Cas is like a child in this way and he finds it kind of endearing. He takes Castiel's hand to help him balance when needed, and catches him by the elbow and reflects Cas' smile when he looks up at him.

"I'm sorry." Cas says as he regains his balance.

Dean shakes his head, "You don't have to apologize, Cas." Dean cant get over how much brighter those blue eyes are in the sunshine. His hand slides down to the man's wrist and Dean's heart is suddenly pounding in his chest, "Come on." He slides his hand into Cas' and begins to walk back towards the lake. Dean's lips curl up into a smile when Cas' fingers wrap around his hand and walks next to him. They go down to the lakefront, there are a handful of kids out jumping off the small wooden dock, laughing and swimming, so Dean and Cas sit on a couple tree stumps that are used as chairs. There's a fire pit there with the stumps in a large circle around it-Dean remembers roasting marshmallows there often and telling Sam ghost stories, the fake kind meant to scare. They look out over the water, neither talk for a while and the air between them is easy. The air smells good-like warm leaves and the lake's fresh water, the sun's warmth on Dean's arms and face affect him in ways he didn't expect as he feels like it's keeping him alive in his moment, he partly even wishes he could lie down under the trees and sleep.

Cas takes in a long breath besides him, "I appreciate what you are doing for me Dean." He lifts his head and looks at Castiel with a raised eyebrow. "Everything is new to me, I have to think differently than I did when I was an angel-I have to think about my next move, watch the ground beneath me so I don't fall, I'll have to learn to tie my own shoes because when I was an angel I could simply have everything done for me with a thought. Not anymore. I must learn, well, how to live." His eyes look at Dean now. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't done this for me. So thank you."

The look on Castiel's face has Dean's expression soften and his heart ache. He can tell Cas means every word he said, and Dean is slightly hurt Cas thinks Dean could do anything besides help him. Dean twists on the stump so that he is facing Castiel and he looks him in the eyes. "There was no other choice, Cas. I wouldn't-ever-leave you behind helpless." Dean glances down at his hands that are in his lap, "You mean too much to me. I'm not going anywhere with out you now, alright? You're all I've got left, and I'm not losing you too Cas."

Those blue eyes are wide and full of emotion, but Cas just nods.

Dean nods as well and his eyes scan the man's face and fall down his chest before he turns back and looks at the water.

A while longer passes, the children are all lying on their backs on the docks drip drying under the sun, their laughing voices carry over the water.

Dean looks at Cas who looks comfortable, his chin slightly lifted towards the sun. "You hungry? 'Cause I could use something to eat."

Castiel nods and looks at Dean, "I am hungry now."

Dean smiles big and stands with a grunt, "Good! Let's go see what we can whip up." Cas smirks and gets up for the short walk to the cabin. They kick off their boots by the door but before Dean goes to the kitchen, he opens the windows to let the light and soft breeze blow through the cabin and the front door stays open as well. It's a bit after three so the hottest part of the day is over and it's only going to get nicer out. "Okay," Dean starts now in the kitchen, he opens the refrigerator and bends at the waist to look inside, "so, we have sandwich supplies, hotdogs, stuff to make burgers, eggs, milk and beer." Maybe he didn't get the best stuff at the store the other day. Oh well, he can always go back. He looks at Cas, "Burgers sound good to you?"

Cas smiles, he looks comfortable leaning against the counter, "Yes, that sounds fine."

"Alright!" Dean walks around the kitchen opening drawers until he finder a lighter with a long nose. "We need to get the grill ready first because it will take the longest to warm up." Dean tells Cas this because maybe one day he will be getting a grill ready and cooking on it on his own. It's good to know how to do. They go outside and Cas follows Dean around the cabin to a small tack shed where Dean grabs a bag of charcoal, they then go up the steps to the front porch where Dean uncovers the little round grill there. Dean pulls the lid off and with the steal brush hanging from the side he gives the gradient a quick brush down. "Hey," He glances at Cas as he rips the charcoal bag open, "under the sink is a bottle of lighter fluid, could you get that for me?"

Cas nods, "Yes." His bare feet pad along the wood porch and into the house. Dean lifts the bag and pours the charcoal into the rounded bottom until it is as full as he wants it. Castiel is back as Dean sets the bag still full by the stairs. "Here you go."

"Thank you." Dean takes the bottle and squeezes it so a fair amount is spread over the charcoal and then he lights it. He sets the gradient back on, then the lid and looks at Cas. He can't help the smile that sneaks on his face. He feels good what's so wrong about that? "That'll take a while to warm up and the coals to burn down. So we can go make the burgers." Cas has an easy smile on his face as he nods then follows Dean inside. Castiel walks to the sink and turns on the water as he begins washing his hands, Dean stands next to him and does the same. "Bubbles, Cas! Bubbles!" Dean says and grabs Cas' hands to rub them more vigorously together causing the soap to foam in his hands.

Castiel laughs and bumps Dean with his shoulder, "I got it, I got it!" Dean's smiling big and laughs along.

Spices are pulled from a cabinet, the ground beef and an egg from the fridge, a large bowl and a plate to complete it. Castiel watches as Dean puts them all in the bowl, the spices sprinkled on top and then he steps back. "You mind mixing this while I go check on the grill?"

Cas looks at the bowl and then back up at Dean. "How?"

Dean smiles, "With your hands." Cas makes a face. "Just, get in there and squish it all together so the spices are mixed in." Cas swallows but Dean smiles and pats his shoulder, "You got this buddy." He then goes out and cleans the grill again with the steal brush. The flames are almost down enough to put the burgers on. When he goes inside Cas' face is scrunched up as his fingers work the spices into the meat slowly.

Cas looks at him when he walks next to him and leans against the counter. "Do you want to?" he motions towards the bowl.

Dean only smiles, "You go ahead." Cas rolls his lips in and continues. When it's good enough Dean stands next to Cas and pulls out a small handful. He shows Castiel how to make patties, they roll them in their palms and then squish them before placing them onto the plate. Hands washed again, Dean takes the plate and a spatula outside onto the patio. The patties sizzle when they hit the hot grill, there are five placed equally apart and so Dean replaces the lid to let them cook. The two stand on the porch, the grill smoke blows off the deck and the sun is softer as it shines on them. Dean thinks to himself how much he likes it here, how in a way this feels like home, and he wishes he wasn't here in such a sad time.

It's around three forty, so this will be a late lunch early dinner; they can always eat latter if they get hungry again.

The two talk a little while the burgers cook, not about anything important, just easy back and forth. After about ten minutes Dean opens the lid to the grill and decides the burgers are ready to be flipped.

"Here you go." Dean hands Cas who is leaning back against the railing that outlines the porch the spatula. "Flip the burgers."

Castiel raises his eyebrows and looks from Dean to the grill. The man licks his lips and walks to the grill. He hesitates before sliding the spatula under one burger, his eyes look at Dean at his side, "Just, flip?" Dean nods and makes the motion as if he was doing it. Castiel turns his wrist, the spatula flips over and the burger falls back on the grill sizzling when the uncooked part hits the grill.

"There ya go, not so hard right?" Cas simply sighs and flips the rest without a problem.

Dean and Castiel top their burgers with condiments, grab a bag of chips from the pantry and two bottles of beer before sitting down at the table. The burgers turned out good, and Dean admits he's sort of relieved when Cas eats two burgers. He's not going to starve after all. Cas drinks his beer slowly, his lips pressing against the opening of the bottle and Dean seems to look up at the right moment every time to see them pull away red and damp. It gets to the point where it annoys Dean; Castiel's lips he'd noticed before, they're plump and a soft pink, slightly wrinkled but appearing soft, now though they simply look like they're begging to be kissed. When the fuck did Dean start thinking like this? He sighs and downs the rest of his beer, that's the last thing he needs to think about right now.

Not long after they eat, Dean notices Cas yawning more and more, he rubs his eyes and blinks often. They actually did stuff today, Cas wasn't sleeping and resting all day so there's no wonder the guy's tired.

They're sitting on the porch again, Dean pulled out some deck chairs from the tack shed, the sun is lowering in the sky. "You can go to bed if you're tired Cas."

Castiel takes in long breath. "Yes, I suppose." He stands from the chair and Dean looks up at him.

"Night, Cas." He smiles lightly at him.

"Good night. And, thank you, for today."

"You're welcome." Cas sets his hand on Dean's shoulder, smiles and then walks inside-his fingers trailing off the back of Dean's shoulder as he goes.

Dean settles back in his chair and returns his gaze out towards the lake. The sun sets, darkness covers the ground and a peaceful sort of quiet surrounds Dean. The day had been good, being with Cas distracts him and his mind from remembering everything that happened days ago-but now he sits alone outside in the dark. Bad dreams are waiting for him if he dare go to sleep, so he stays on the porch and tries not to think about anything in particular. The sound of crickets and leaves blowing is strangely peaceful.

"Dean?" Dean jumps in the chair and turns around. There is one light on in the kitchen still and it illuminates Castiel standing in the boxers Dean gave him that morning. Just the boxers on, and an empty cup in his hand. Cas' bare feet carry him to the front door and he steps down onto the porch. "What are you doing still up? It's after eleven."

Dean runs his hand back through his hair and his eyes pull away from Cas. "I haven't exactly, been sleeping well. So if I don't have to sleep I wont."

Castiel moves and stands at the railing to the right of Dean and looks at him. "You've been having nightmares? Of Sam." The last part doesn't sound like a question as much as realization.

"Yeah." Dean sighs. "It's always Sam." He whispers.

Castiel stands in front of Dean and he looks up at him. "Come on." Cas holds his hand out to Dean and Dean looks at it with a questioned gaze.

Dean slowly sets his hand in Cas' and stands when the man pulls, then Cas turns-keeping Dean's hand in his-and heads back inside. "What are you doing?" Dean asks, his eyes on Cas' bare back.

Cas sets the glass down on the table when they pass it. They stop and Cas faces Dean. "One thing I have observed over the years is that bad dreams tend to go away if you sleep with somebody in the same bed." Dean feels his cheeks warm and hopes Castiel doesn't notice in the dim light. "If you keep having these dreams, then it's worth a shot isn't it?"

Dean keeps his eyes on Cas; he is tired, Cas is offering to help so he feels like he can't turn him down. Plus, he _really_ doesn't want to have another bad dream. "Fine."

Dean shuts the front door, turns off the kitchen light and goes into the bedroom with Castiel. Dean shuts that door behind himself automatically but questions it immediately. His cheeks are still warm and his heart has sped up, his eyes follow Cas as the man walks around the bed and sits on one side, his shoulders push back as he stretches and tips his head to one side. Buckling down, Dean finally pulls his shirt off over his head then removes his jeans. He walks to the opposite side of the bed Cas sits on and climbs in, the light turns off and the room goes black, the only light source is the moonlight shining between the curtains on the window.

It's awkward, very awkward and for a few minutes Dean lies perfectly still on his back. He calms down eventually, his heart beat returns to its normal pace and lying in bed makes him tired again so he thinks this could be okay. Dean licks his lips and rolls onto his side facing Cas, it's more comfortable this way, his eyes fall on the man in the dark, the cream colored sheet covers him and lies on his chest. Castiel turns his head on the pillow and even through the dark those eyes are blue.

"Thanks you." Dean practically whispers.

"You're welcome, Dean."

Dean exhales slowly and his eyelids fall shut as he lets himself sleep willingly.

It is hours later before Dean regains consciousness. A peaceful quietness hangs in the air and threatens to lull Dean back asleep, yet the feeling of hair brushing against his shoulder keeps that from happening. There's a hand pressed flat against Dean's chest and a head on the same pillow as his. Dean has an arms draped over the body's waist and their legs are resting along one another's.

Suddenly Dean is aware of both his body and Castiel's lying under the sheet. Castiel's chest inflates and then a steady flow of air hits Dean's collarbone. Dean inhales and wonders if he should do something, move and wake Cas up. He should, he really should but it's not like this is uncomfortable and Cas is warm, plus, he didn't have any bad dreams last night. Dean closes his eyes and just maybe he tips his head down so his nose nuzzles in Cas' dark brown hair. Why not enjoy this?

Dean falls back asleep for an unknown amount of time but when he wakes back up Cas' hand is sliding across his chest and the warm body rolling away from his side as Dean now is lying on his back. Dean opens his eyes and looks at Cas who looks as if he has just woken as well.

"I'm sorry." Castiel's voice is groggy, he's on his back and rubbing his palm over his eyes.

Dean moans and stretches his legs, "'S okay." There's no way he's admitting he snuggled back this morning.

"Did you have the dream again?"

Dean turns his head and looks at Cas. He smiles softly, "No."

Cas' full lips form a smile too and he looks so sleepy still, "Good."

Dean hums and looks back up at the ceiling, he's getting hungry and he decided last night he was going to the store today to get the stuff he didn't get the other day.

"We have to go to the store today." Dean says. He's tired, comfortable and honestly wouldn't mind spending the day in bed.

"What? Why?" Cas is looking at Dean, he can feel those eyes on his face.

"Because we need food. There's stuff I didn't think of getting the other day."

Cas is quiet for a moment. "Alright." Cas sits up on the bed and Dean's eyes watch the sheet slip down to his lap and he runs his hand back over his hair. Dean stays down though, he feels heavy in the comfortable bed. "Are you getting up?"

Dean smiles and covers his eyes with his arm, "I'll get there." He breathes in deeply; he's being ridiculous, he needs to get up out of Cas' bed. Dean sits and throws his legs over the bed, his torso twists and then he stands. "You go ahead and take the first shower." He walks and opens the door, "I'll put some clothes in here for you." He glances back at Cas for a moment, their eyes lock but the blue one's fall to Dean's chest quickly. Dean suddenly feels hot but he doesn't let himself think about it. "You okay Cas?"

"Yes." The man clears his throat, "I'll uh, go take a shower." Dean nods and goes into the second bedroom. He grabs his large duffle, plops it on the bed and pulls out three more clean shirts, a fist full of boxers, another pair of jeans and a couple pairs of socks. He walks back into Cas' room having heard the shower start and puts the clothes in the drawers of the dresser.

Mornings up here smell different, it's cool, fresh and crisp; there are birds singing outside, the trees work as a strainer for the new day's sunlight that speckles the ground and leaks into the cabin windows.

Dean opens the front door and steps out onto the porch letting the air hit his bare chest and legs. He does love it up here.

Castiel doesn't take long in the shower, Dean hears one door open and another one close. He goes back inside and pours himself a glass of orange juice figuring he should wait a few minutes to give the hot water a chance to come back. He leans his hips back against the counter, his stomach growls and he remembers the diner in town-maybe Cas will be up for some breakfast on their outing.

"Hey." Castiel's voice breaks the silent air and Dean looks up. He's wearing a charcoal color shirt and the same, lighter, jeans he wore yesterday. Stubble covers his jaw line, but it doesn't look messy as much as Dean thinks it looks good on him. Cas' blue eyes pop with the dark shirt but Dean is having trouble getting over how he looks in _his_ clothes. Dean's own clothes on Cas, his body wash scent on his skin he could smell the previous day-and he is sure he will notice again today-Dean never thought these things would make him happy as it does.

"Hey." Dean replies smiling.

Castiel walks more into the kitchen but he gives Dean a look, "What are you smiling at?"

Dean finishes the last gulp of his juice, sets the cup down and looks back at Cas. "Nothing. I just like how you look in these clothes." Dean starts walking down the hall towards the bathroom.

"Wait, you, like these clothes?" Cas asks turning and looking at Dean walk.

Dean smiles and stops, he turns to look at Castiel. "I like how _you_ look, Cas." He sees the man's cheeks red and Dean smirks, "Don't eat too much, we're getting breakfast when we go out." With that Dean slips into the bathroom and into the shower. The water beats down on Dean and his heart is beating fast. He hopes he didn't change anything by saying that, hopes Cas doesn't bring it up later, hopes Cas doesn't freak out about it because really he wants things between them to be good.

Dean is quick in the shower, then he dresses and walks back into the kitchen with a pair of socks tucked in his back pocket. Castiel is sitting out on the porch and Dean smiles to himself. Dean goes through the cabinets and fridge to see what they have already and makes note. As cabinets open and close, Castiel must have heard as he gets up and comes back inside.

"What are you looking for?"

"I am checking to see what we have, which isn't much." He finishes and shuts the fridge. Dean looks at Cas and thinks to himself how much he hasn't tried. From foods that everyone needs to try, to experiences people need to have at least once. He thinks of how much Cas has missed out of that people go through when they're young children.

"What are you staring at?" Cas asks and Dean realizes he has kept his eyes on him.

Dean raises his brow, "Nothing." He pulls his socks from his pocket and grabs his boots from the door. "You hungry?" He glances over his shoulder at Cas who nods, "Okay, there's a diner in town we can go to before the store." Dean swallows, "Grab your shoes and come here." He pats the seat next to him on the couch. Cas does and plants himself next to Dean so that he can show him how to tie a basic knot for shoes. Cas gets it fairly quickly, and Dean knows he will have to explain it again the next time but he doesn't mind. One step at a time.

Ready now to head out Dean and Castiel drive Baby twenty minutes away to the small town. The diner has people scattered about in it talking and eating, the smell of greasy food makes Dean's stomach growl again. Cas takes longer to decide on what he wants but he eventually makes up his mind and comes to find he likes blueberry pancakes, and his coffee with plenty sugar and a splash of cream.

Dean can't seem to wipe off the smile that keeps sneaking onto his lips. They eat slowly as they talk; Dean mentions things Cas will have to try and Cas nods along to what Dean says happily. It feels as if they are kids making plans for summer break and he can't find it in himself to care if it's weird.

The trip to the grocery store goes on longer than Dean had thought. Although the store is small they go up and down every isle and Cas seems to look at every item on the shelves. Dean goes along, pushing the cart, and grabs the items they need when they get there, answering Castiel's questions when he has them.

By the time they get back it's just after two. Dean and Cas carry the paper bags inside and set them on the table.

"Okay," Dean starts and toes off his boots looking at all the bags on the table, "Let's do this." He starts pulling groceries out of a bag and flips through the cabinets to find one where it'll fit.

Cas grabs the contents from a bag and pauses, "Where should this go?"

Dean looks and sucks in one cheek, "Just put it in a cabinet with similar stuff." Castiel nods hesitantly but looks through them and places the contents in one.

They go on emptying the bags, walking around each other in the kitchen and the light shines in through the windows and open door.

Dean pulls out the six-pack of beer and pauses, his heart dropping and he sets it on the counter by the fridge as he stands still. He bought Sam's favorite beer without thinking. Suddenly he wonders if he did that with the other things they bought, did Sam like Frosted Flakes originally or was that him?

Cas slows beside him, the blue eyes he feels on his face but he can't look away from the beer. "Dean?"

Dean licks his lips but doesn't look at Cas. "This was Sam's favorite. I didn't even realize I grabbed it."

Dean's mind is fuzzy but he senses Cas walking towards him. He feels a hand on his hip pushing him away form the counter and then Cas is between himself and the counter wrapping his arms around Dean's waist pulling them together. Dean sucks in a breath and for a moment stands still as Cas holds him close and rest his chin on Dean's shoulder, but then he can't stand the idea of not responding and so he wraps his arms around Cas angling his face towards his neck slightly.

"I'm so sorry, Dean." Dean squeezes his eyes shut, his hand slides down Cas back from being up towards his shoulder blades to the middle of his back and his fingers curl around his shirt. "It will be okay." Dean breathes out, his breath hitting Cas' neck. "In time, things will get better."

"Do you promise?" Dean asks in a whisper.

Cas' grip around Dean's waist relaxes and their eyes lock, "I promise, Dean."

Dean nods slowly; he thinks he can be okay so long Cas stays with him. Really, he thinks he can get better if he got to hold Castiel's hand constantly, but he knows he can't, _shouldn't_, so he will stick with staying with Cas when ever he can.

"Thank you." Dean breaks their eye contact and his eyes scan the man's face. Cas looks sadder now too and Dean feels guilty. Sighing softly, he leans his forehead against Castiel's and rewraps his arms around his waist. "What do you want to do?" Cas looks up into his eyes in question. "We're making s'mores tonight but until then we got nothing else to do."

"S'mores?" Cas asks. Dean's eyes fall to Cas' lips as he speaks.

His lips quirk up, "You'll have to wait and see."

Cas hums. "I don't know. What is there to do around here?"

Dean smiles, "There's lots to do, Cas."

"Show me."

Dean's cheeks burn red at the two words. He lets his arms fall and stands up straight, his eyes bore into Castiel's blue ones. Finally he smiles and runs his hand through his hair. "Okay. You can take your shoes off, you wont need them." He walks to the table and sits in one of the chairs to pull off his socks then rolls his jeans up to above his ankles.

Castiel sits in another chair and removes his shoes and socks, then rolls up his jeans like Dean has.

Dean stands, his eyes down on Castiel who stands after he does; Dean turns on his heels with a smirk playing on his lips as his eyes pulled form Cas'. They walk out into the day, leaves that cover the ground softening their footsteps as Cas follows Dean through the trees.

Dean and Cas walk through the stream that weaves through the trees, right up the middle causing the guppies to zip away. Cas gave Dean a weird look when he stepped in, but Dean held out his hand and Cas took it willingly. The water is cool, sun warm, a slight breeze blows through the trees and shoulders bump as the two walk down stream. Dean talks on and off, telling stories about his childhood; different experiences and things Cas will have to try. He tells of the hours he and Sam would spend sitting on the edge of this stream trying to catch the guppies or crawdads, how once the brothers and other children played hide-and-seek and one of the kids got stuck in a tree so they spent an hour trying to get him down because he was scared and bawling his eyes out. Dean laughs but Cas seems concerned; Dean assures they got him down uninjured and Cas eases.

"What's that?" Cas asks pointing up into the trees.

Dean looks up to see a large wooden platform built up twenty or so feet in a large tree. He smiles and steps out of the stream, "I can't believe it's still here." Dean walks around the tree and there's a rope ladder going up the tree to the platform. He smiles looking at Cas, "Wanna go up?"

Castiel looks up and his expression is unsure. "Is it safe?"

"Of course it is!" Dean grabs the ladder and begins climbing up. He hauls himself up and onto the plank, he peeks over the edge and smiles at Cas looking up at him. "You can do it. Just climb and don't stop half way."

Dean can see Cas lick his lips before he grabs the steps on the ladder and begins his ascent. When he gets to the top Dean holds out his hand and pulls Cas when he wraps his fingers around Dean's wrist. Cas gets on the platform and breathes out heavily, Dean sits and smiles, "That wasn't so bad now was it?"

Cas huffs and looks at him with a sarcastic look. "Don't make me go down that, please."

Castiel sits as well and Dean's eyes are still on him. "I'll catch you if you fall."

Those blue eyes beat into his. Cas swallows, "Okay."

Dean simply smiles sweetly and lies on his back, eyes looking up though the few branches above them and he relaxes.

"I see how you got all your freckles now." Dean raises an eyebrow at him. "You were always outside playing when you were young, under the sun, smiling and laughing. I understand now."

Dean's chest tightens at the way Cas is looking at him, like he's special and important, as if he deserves to be looked at like that. "Would you just," he grabs Cas hand and pulls slightly, "lay down and enjoy this?"

Cas gives into his tug and lies next to Dean on the warm wood, their hands stay together at their sides. A few minutes pass before Cas speaks again. "What am I enjoying again?"

Dean turns his head to look at Cas. He is like a child sometimes. "Close your eyes, Cas." The man does and Dean stares. "You're enjoying this; this moment. Your body lying up here above the forest floor, the feeling of wood against your skin. Your lungs are filling with air," Dean watches Cas' chest rise as he says these words, "you can smell the forest, you may not notice it but the trees have a smell, the leaves, the dirt, the stream we walked in and the lake-everything has a feeling, a smell you can understand if you take a moment to realize it." Dean pauses and Castiel's eyes remain closed. "Enjoy the noise. The birds, the leaves that move from the wind, the stream. It's calming." Another pause and he can see the difference on Cas' face. "Enjoy the sun. Feel it on your skin. It's warmth, like life; pay attention to it and you can feel it working inside you." Dean lifts his hand from Cas' and brushes his thumb below his bottom lip and across his cheek, "Just, enjoy the moment." His voice is quieter and his eyes are still on Castiel.

Cas' eyes open and he looks at Dean. Their eyes lock and they stare at each other for a while, silently, and it's not weird at all.

Finally Cas smiles softly, "I like the way you think."

Dean smiles and looks away from Cas, "Shut up." He slides his hand back into Cas' and the man gives it a squeeze. Dean lifts his arm, their hands still together, and presses Cas' knuckles to his lips. It's nothing major, just skin against skin, and Dean lays their hands back on the platform between them after a moment. His heart is fast and he hopes Cas doesn't freak out.

Dean can hear Cas swallow, "What, what was that for?"

Dean's not going not let himself freak out. "I don't know. It just kind of, felt right? I'm sorry."

Castiel's reply surprises him. "It did feel right." Dean blushes in the soft sun and turns his head to look at Cas. The man's blue eyes are on his lips and his breath has quickened slightly.

Dean can feel how close they are lying together up in the tree, eyes on one another and something about it all feels right. "I don't want to make this weird between us."

"Dean," their eyes meet again and stay, "we've been through so much together. As friends, assets, as simply a hunter and an angel. We've fought monsters and demons-we've even fought each other. I don't think things could get _weird_ after that." Dean smirks but doesn't say anything not knowing what to say. Cas' gaze is intense though. "I went to Hell for you, Dean. Did it ever occur to you that you were more to me than any other person?"

Dean's cheeks are still flushed, and his heart is fluttering in his chest. "No."

Castiel laughs and shakes his head, eyes close for a moment and Dean is slightly embarrassed. He didn't ever think Cas thought of him like that. Now, he knows.

They lay together up in the tree, losing track of time talking and simply enjoying the day.

When they get down from the platform, Dean goes first and coaxes Castiel down with reassuring words. His hand goes to the low of Cas' back when the man gets low enough off the ladder and reaches the ground. He noticed how the jeans tightened around Cas' thighs and ass as he made his descent down the shaky ladder. Dean bites down on his bottom lip, damn that trench coat was hiding a lot. Dean shakes his head trying to get rid of those thoughts as they walk through the forest back towards the cabin.

Sunlight fills the cabin and it feels like home when Dean walks in.

"When the sun starts going down around six we'll head down to the lake." He looks at Cas who is walking towards the couch.

"For, s'mores?" Cas is raising an eyebrow at him and Dean smirks.

"For s'mores."

Castiel smiles and sits on the couch, Dean watches his head lean back and the dark brown hair press against the cushion.

The next two hours go by like a lazy summer afternoon. Dean and Cas relax, shuffle around the house in the kitchen and to the couch, up and down the hall, pausing for a moment now and again looking outside at the day.

Dean glances up at the clock to see the hands in their position for six ten, then looks out the window to see the sky darkening and becoming more pink. He stands and goes into the kitchen leaving Cas on the couch with the tv on a low volume. Dean walks around the kitchen, he pulls out the bag of large marshmallows, the box of graham crackers, and pack of chocolate bars they bought at the store and sets them in a pile together.

"Cas." He walks up behind Cas on the couch and places his hands on each of the man's shoulders giving them a squeeze. "Do you mind giving me a hand?" Cas tips his head back and looks up at Dean. He smiles causing Dean to as well.

"What do you need?" He is standing and walking around the couch to the kitchen with Dean.

"Let's go grab some stuff from the tack shed and head down to the lake." Cas nods and follows Dean outside. They carry a bundle of wood and fire-starter down to the fire pit by the lake where Dean instructs Cas how to set up a fire. Once the flames are working on diminishing the logs of wood, Dean goes up to the cabin and grabs the ingredients from the counter.

The sun is about to set, colors of bright pinks, oranges and yellow engulf the sky, the fire cracks as flames rise from it while the lake gives off it's own sense of serenity.

"I've always loved sunsets." Cas says sitting on the old tree stump next to Dean.

Dean looks at him as night time shadows cover them and he smiles.

Dean licks his lips, "Okay Cas, you haven't lived until you've made s'mores at least once." Castiel smiles at him and turns to face Dean more. Dean has laid out the ingredients on a stump that he placed between them. "You're going to make a sandwich, one graham cracker as the bottom," He places a cracker down and Cas understands to do the same, "then some chocolate," he breaks off a piece of the chocolate bar and sets it on top of the graham cracker, "then, we roast some marshmallows." He smiles and looks at Castiel who is looking at him already. Dean licks his lips and grabs the two long sticks handing one to Cas and pushes two fluffy marshmallows on his own. Dean holds the bag of marshmallows open to Cas who sticks his hand in and the blue-eyed man takes two as Dean had and pierces them with his stick. "You roast them over the fire to make them hot and gooey." Dean says holding his stick tipped with marshmallows over the yellow flames. Cas copies him, eyes on the fire. "You want to get it warm and gooey all through, it might catch fire though, be careful." Dean rotates his stick to keep it from getting black in one part. Castiel's marshmallows catch the flames though and Dean smiles when he hears him gasp. "Pull it out! Blow on it, Cas!" Dean starts laughing at the rather terrified look on Cas' face as he holds the stick cautiously.

Cas blows and the flames shudder but come back, "Dean it won't go out!"

Dean has rested his stick down so the marshmallows aren't touching the ground and he covers Cas' hand with his and pulls his arm closer and blows on the flame so it goes out and smoke rises from the marshmallow. "There we go." He smiles and looks at Cas who isn't smiling as much as he seems upset at his burnt treat. "Hey, it's still good! Watch this," Dean leans more into Cas' space and pulls the burnt layer of the marshmallow off revealing the creamy insides. "Try that." Dean says and tosses the burnt part into the fire.  
Cas pull off the sticky marshmallow slowly, his eyes on it as he brings it to his lips and takes a bite. Dean smiles again when Cas smiles and hums in contentment, his lips covered in the white fluff. Castiel pulls the second mallow off and does the same as Dean had removing it's burnt layer and eating the insides.

"Okay let's give this another try, huh?" Dean hands Cas the bag again and they place their sticks over the fire, Cas is sure to be more careful this time. After a couple minutes Dean says, "Okay, they look good. So we're going to put them on the cracker with the chocolate and use another cracker to keep the marshmallow there and pull the stick out. Like this-" He places the mallow on one cracker and sandwiches it with the other and manages to make a nice s'more. Cas watches and does the same. They both take a bite, crackers crunching and the hot marshmallow making the chocolate smoother as well creating a sweet treat.

Dean keeps the fire going, adding more logs when needed, Cas makes a couple of more s'mores and burns marshmallows so that he can have them extra messy and sticky. After what must be near two hours, Dean stops putting on logs and moves from the stump he sits on to a longer trunk meant for many people to sit on. He however, sits on the ground and rests his back against the log, his gaze falls over the lake, fire warming his back. Calmness has taken over his body, memories of nights similar to this are in his head but he doesn't let them through, Dean wants to remember this night differently and it's working. Cas' footsteps are behind him so Dean can't say he's surprised when the man sits on the ground next to him, their legs brushing together.

They both are quiet for a while captivated by the lake and loveliness of the night. It's Castiel who breaks the silence however.

"Thank you for today." Cas takes Dean's hand and their fingers interlock. "For everything," Dean feels Cas looking at him so he turns his head and catches those eyes. "I hope I can repay you somehow, Dean."

Everything about this moment is just right, everything about Cas is perfect and Dean just wants him to know. He closes the distance between himself and Castiel, their lips press together for a soft kiss. Dean's heart is fast but he keeps his composure calm. Their lips part and Dean looks Cas in the eyes, "Stay with me, Cas." They are still only inches apart but Dean holds his eyes. "That's all I ask."

Castiel nods once, "Yes." Dean runs his thumb across Cas' cheek, "I wont leave you."

Dean sighs in relief, a nervous smile plays at his lips but he presses them against Cas' once more. "Thank you." His lips ghost over Castiel's.

When Cas lifts his chin to kiss Dean back he knows he made no mistake; things between them are still good, better, and he will have Cas there with him. Dean takes the kiss slow, not wanting things to rush and risk messing up. He likes how things are with Cas, the gentleness of everything is sweet and different. Cas moans softly when Dean pulls on his bottom lip before separating and moving back against the log. Dean smiles softly, shyly, and gives Cas' hand a squeeze.

Cas smiles as well, thumb gliding over Dean's knuckles and he glances over his shoulder when the fire cracks as a log splits in half. Dean figures it's only got a few minutes left in it.

"Should we go back inside?" Cas' eyes flick back to Dean.

Dean smiles, "Yeah." They stand, Cas grabs the s'mores ingredients while Dean puts the fire out by spreading the logs apart and the remaining light diminishes. Dean and Cas walk back up to the cabin, there's a light on in the living room so it's not completely dark. The two move around the kitchen, the s'mores ingredients get put away, Dean pours himself a glass of water and leans against the counter-Cas has gone to the bathroom.

When Cas comes back out, he sits on the back of the couch, eyes not looking at Dean but focused on a spot on the floor. Dean watches him for a minute as something seems off about Cas, like there is something he wants to say but isn't.

"Cas, are you okay?"

Castiel looks up for a second and their eyes catch but then he looks at Dean's shoulders or chest. "Yes I-I'm fine." Dean keeps his eyes trained on him. "Just, thinking." Cas bites his bottom lip and Dean notices his cheeks more pink than usual.

"About?" Dean knows he's pushing but he also thinks he knows what is on Cas' mind.

Dean watches Castiel's lips part but he hesitates. He pushes his hips from the counter, the cup long abandoned and he slowly walks towards Cas. "I would, like to kiss you again." Castiel looks up to Dean's eyes again.

Dean is smiling softly and the blush on Cas' face makes his chest swell. Dean stops when he is in front of Cas, his eyes are soft as he holds the man's gaze. Dean lifts his hands to cup Castiel's cheeks, "You don't have to ask, Cas." his eyes fall to his lips, "I want that too." Dean eliminates the small space between them and kisses Castiel's warm lips. Cas' body relaxes against Dean, giving into the kiss and his hands slide around to meet behind Dean. One of Dean's hands slides across Castiel's cheek and back intertwining into his hair while he pulls at Cas' lips with his own, tenderly, affectionately.

"Dean-" Cas gasps and Dean moans kissing the corner of Cas' lips. His other hand that isn't intertwined in Cas' hair has slid down his back and now plays at the hem of Castiel's shirt, his fingers ghost over his skin. Cas' breath quickens as Dean sneaks his hand up his stomach; Dean can feel the muscles quiver, his fingers cover as much of the skin as he can because Cas feels good under his palm.

Cas moans as Dean's thumb circles his nipple, "You okay?" Dean asks, his voice lusty and he rests his forehead against Cas', eyes on the blue ones that open glossy.

Castiel smiles, his hands pulling at Dean's shirt slightly, "Yes." He breathes out. "I'm good." His hand rests on Dean's cheek and Dean leans into it. Dean slides his hand down the man's bare side to rest on his hip and turns his head to plant a kiss in the middle of Cas' palm.

Castiel's lips part, "I," He stops and Dean catches the hint of embarrassment in his eyes.

"You can talk to me Cas." He grabs his eyes again, "Just say what you're thinking, don't be embarrassed."

Cas smirks, "I'm tired." He looks up at Dean and Dean smiles softly. "I wish I wasn't so worn out." Dean runs his hand through Castiel's hair before pulling away easily and locking the front door. "Will I always get tired so easily? After just a hike in the woods?"

Dean looks at him as he sets the two glasses from the table into the sink. "No. Your body will get used to it and you'll be able to do more during the day without getting tired so quickly. You're still getting used to functioning with out angel mojo is all." He walks back to Cas smiling and their hands meet like magnets. Dean's eyes bore into Cas', "Give it time." He leans in and kisses him once more, "Let's go to bed." Dean leads Castiel down the hallway but he breaks off to go into the bathroom and gets ready. Dean rinses his mouth of toothpaste, "Cas you have a toothbrush now, you have no excuse not to brush your teeth." Dean opens the toothbrush and Cas walks in, his tee shirt discarded and Dean holds out the brush to him. "A little bit of tooth paste on the end, get it wet and brush away." Cas does and Dean leaves him to it. He goes into his bedroom and pulls off his tee shirt that smells of the campfire smoke. Jeans fall to the floor and Dean tosses them on the extra bed pausing for a moment as he stares at it, empty and unused. The nights he and Sam playing, jumping from bed to bed laughing, to waking up in the morning to see his brother's long legs hanging off the edge of the bed, hair shaggy over his face flood his mind. The empty bed now acts like a tombstone of the memories.

Suddenly though, a warm hand slides into Dean's snapping him from his thoughts. Dean locks eyes with Castiel yet they both stay quiet. Castiel pulls on Dean's hand making him leave the bedroom and cross the hall into the master bedroom where Dean doesn't hesitate to crawl into the bed. Castiel flicks off the light then Dean feels the bed dip slightly and a body slides in along him.

The room is not completely dark so Dean can see Cas roll onto his side and look at him. Dean scoots closer to the middle of the bed, closer to Cas, and Cas does the same so they meet. Dean's hand presses flat against Cas' chest, Cas runs his hand back through Dean's short hair and his hand slides down Dean's neck and slows in the middle of his back where Cas' thumb gently rubs Dean's skin. The sensation calms Dean and he settles more into the bed, his eyes close, and he lets Cas pull him closer so Dean's head comes to rest near his chest. Cas' arm remains over him as Dean falls asleep.

As Dean wakes up in the morning he finds himself on his side and Cas folded along his body. Castiel's back is to his chest, their legs bent together and Dean has an arm draped over his stomach. The room is bright from the sun leaking in and Dean feels like he's been asleep for hours. He takes in a deep breath, his nose near Cas' soft hair and he smells good. Dean tips his head more so that he can press his lips against Cas' neck and he likes the way the warm skin feels against his lips.

Castiel moans softly at the feeling and rolls over so he faces Dean. Castiel's eyes are still closed and Dean smiles when he snuggles into his chest as if he was cold.

"Did you want to do anything today?" Dean asks in a whisper. Cas shakes his head. "How about we stay in bed all day? Sleep, eat, and watch tv?"

Cas moans, "Yes, that sounds very good." Dean can feel Cas smile against him and it makes him happy.

Dean holds Castiel close as he falls back asleep with the glow of sunshine falling over them.

Dean and Cas spend the day lounging around the cabin; the tv stays on most of the time as they relax on the couch, their legs intertwined or Cas' head rested against Dean's chest. A soft breeze flows through the cabin and Dean glances back at Cas who has gotten up to get a drink, his eyes take in the sight. Both are wearing only boxers and Dean is finding how much he admires Cas' bare body; his lean muscles and strong legs carry him with a sense of grace across the floor. Dean noticed the freckle above his right nipple and it distracts him often now. Dean admits to himself that he enjoys the little make out sessions through out the afternoon, enjoys the moans and whimpers he draws from Castiel's lips when he kisses him deeply and pulls roses to bloom on his neck. With every kiss they share Cas becomes more sure of himself and it's not long before Dean realizes he has his hands full.

Late in the morning Dean drags Cas into the bathroom with him and teaches him how to shave his scruffy bead. Cas' eyes stay on Dean as he works from one side of his jaw to the other, removing the layer of shaving cream and whiskers under it. Castiel thanks him after words as he looks in the mirror and smiles at Dean behind him.

Dean goes out to the tack shed in the afternoon and pulls out old boxes until he finds what he is looking for in one. It's an old stereo; he isn't sure it will work but Dean brings it inside anyway and plugs it in. Dean's lips pull up into a smile when the radio buzzes out through the speakers; he pops a tape in he took from Baby and Led Zeppelin fills the cabin. Dean looks at Cas leaning against the back of the couch and his cheeks are going to get sore because his smile hasn't been absent for long this day.

Castiel licks his lips and Dean watches his blue eyes look over his body across the room. Dean thinks about Cas as he stares at him, how comfortable he looks in the cabin, wearing boxers, lips kissed plush, and Dean thinks how much the look fits him-how much he loves having Cas there with him like this. Things just feel right with Cas, Dean's known this for a while, and now that he can show it he wants to make sure Cas understands just how much he cares for him.

Dean crosses the room, Ramble On plays in the background but his eyes and thoughts are on Cas who smiles softly at him. Castiel's arms drape around Dean's waste once he is close enough and they fit perfectly together; Dean threads his fingers through Cas' hair and sets his forehead against the blue-eyed man's.

Cas kisses Dean once softly and the smile slips back onto Dean's lips.

"Can I tell you something Cas, without you freaking out?" Dean looks into his eyes as he finishes.

"Of course." Dean rolls his bottom lips between his teeth, now suddenly embarrassed as his heart rate rises. Cas' thumb rubs slow small circles on the low of his back.

Dean inhales deeply; there is so many ways he could say this, so many things he could say and he'd mean every word of it. So many things Dean wants to thank Cas for, wants to let him know every emotion he feels, wants to open up to Cas but where does he start?

"Dean?" The low grumble sends an electrifying chill up Dean's back and snaps him right back to reality.

"I love you!" He blurts out and Castiel's eyes widen. "Cas. I love you." He can feel his own cheeks warming as his eyes dare not leave Castiel's. "I just," he breathes out, "want you to know."

Dean's hand has moved from the back of Cas head to the front of his shoulder, ready to move away incase Cas gets defensive or tries to push away. Dean doesn't want to make him uncomfortable. They stare for a minute as Dean's words float around and he is afraid he's going to be sick if Castiel doesn't say anything soon.

Yet those plump lips pull up in a shy smile. "I believe, I love you too, Dean." Cas' expression is soft and sincere, his eyes beaming at Dean before he tightens his grip around him and pulls Dean into a hug. At Cas' words Dean feels as if he can't breathe, he lets Cas pull their bodies together and wrap his arms tightly around him. Dean holds Cas just the same with his head on his shoulder tipped towards his neck. "I've always loved you." Cas breathes out and that's it for Dean. His breath catches in his throat, eyes begin to sting as he squeezes them shut and he was so not supposed to start crying. Now though all his emotions are at the surface with nothing holding them down, there's a mix of happiness and relief with pure desolation and disbelief. A rebel tear slides down his cheek and Castiel must feel it because he pulls back suddenly.

"Dean?" blue eyes are wide and worried at Cas brushes Dean's damp cheek with his thumb.

Dean's head is hanging down because he can't find it in himself to stop the tears or to look at Cas like his. He shakes his head, arms pulling Cas back against his body, "I love you." He manages to choke out bringing another onslaught of tears.

Cas presses his lips to the top of Dean's head and really he wants all the contact he can get right now. Dean would have fallen apart if Cas had let him go. "I know, Dean. Come." Cas pulls Dean with him slowly as they head down towards the bedroom. Dean doesn't question it, but simply follows and wipes his eyes over and over.

They lay in the bed under the sheet with it pulled up over their heads, their bodies curve in towards each other like parenthesis, their legs are intertwined and Cas has Dean's hands in his.

"Let it out, Dean." Castiel's voice is a whisper.

Dean's vision is blurry but that doesn't matter because he can't look Cas in the eyes right now. "It's hard." Gasps for air make it awkward for Dean to say everything at once and it makes this all the more embarrassing. "Everything that just happened, these circumstances-" Dean really just hopes Cas will understand what he is trying to say, "I lost Sammy." Dean closes his eyes. He finally said it. "I lost Sam, I lost my everything…but now I have you." Dean finally opens his eyes to look at Cas, he runs his thumb over Cas' knuckles. "I can finally have you. No more angels, no more demons, no more wondering if I'll die tomorrow. I just want to have you." Dean blinks causing a tear to slip down his cheek and onto the pillow, "You make me happy, Cas." He gives his hand a squeeze, "After everything that happened, you make me feel good again, like things will be alright." Dean gives Cas a small smile and stays quiet not wanting to continue rambling about his feelings.

Castiel is quiet, Dean closes his eyes in defeat starting to wonder if he should have held his tongue.

Cas' hand presses flat on Dean's stomach and slides up Dean's chest coming to stop over his heart. Dean's eyes open slowly when Cas moves closer to him. Castiel's breath is on Dean's lips and Dean looks into his deep blue eyes. "I am yours, Dean." Their lips graze, "I will always be yours." Cas kisses him and Dean's body relaxes. One last tear slips from Dean's eye and makes the kiss salty.

When the sun starts going down Dean kisses Cas back awake from having dozed off in the bed. They go into the kitchen to make a pasta dish for dinner; Dean teaches Cas how to make it, to be sure to add salt in the boiling water before adding the noodles, and how to throw a noodle at a wall and if it sticks then it is done.

"Couldn't we just eat one to see if it's done?"

Dean laughs, "That's not nearly as fun!" Castiel smiles at him and Dean scoops noodles on their plates.

That night-after watching Star Wars IV-Dean falls asleep with Cas snuggled into his side in their bed.

Days go by in the cabin while Dean and Cas get more comfortable with their surroundings, life, and each other. Some days they venture outside for walks in the woods, they hit the store again for light bulbs, bug spray and toilet paper; some days are simply spent inside on the couch. Cas sat and went through his tapes one day, listening through them all and deciding on his favorites which are the ones that fill the cabin on most days. Overall it's surprisingly easy to drop into a routine with Castiel and Dean is thankful for the stability in his life right now.

One morning Dean wakes to find Castiel sprawled out on his back next to him in the bed sleeping soundly. Dean watches him silently as he lies awake and alert; Cas' chest rises and falls to a steady beat, his eye lashes flush against his soft cheeks, lips parted just a bit and dark hair sticking up every which way. Though his thoughts of Cas are sweet, Dean's mind is racing and he feels antsy.

He's not used to this; getting eight or more hours of sleep each night, having regular meals that aren't always consisting of fast food, being able to lounge about all day care free. He needs to go out for a bit; maybe he will take Baby out for a long drive. He glances back at Cas and brushes a lock of the dark hair from his forehead; maybe Cas will want to come.

Slipping from the bed Dean shuffles into the kitchen where he starts the coffee maker then goes into the bathroom for a quick shower. When Cas leaves the bedroom, Dean is finishing a bowl of cereal and the blue-eyed man smiles at him.

It's not hard to talk Cas into going along for a drive with Dean. With Baby's engine purring, the windows down, Motely Crüe blasting as Dean's lead foot carries them down a stretch of highway a sense of relief floods Dean's system. The trees lining the small highway cast shadows flashing as the Impala rips down the road, Dean has his left arm resting on the open window, fingers tapping to the beat of changing songs, and the warm air feels good blowing over him and through the car. There is nowhere in particular Dean is going, he just drives-turning down small back roads and finding beautiful views with every turn. Driving is one of the few things that always calms Dean.

When Dean looks at Cas in the seat next to him the man looks relaxed. He too is gazing out the window, arm hanging out, fingers spread in the wind and dark locks shifting with the breeze.

At one point Dean catches Castiel's eye, "You wanna try driving?" Cas' eyes widen and Dean smiles keeping his eyes on the road. "The roads practically empty, if you want to give it a go you can."

Dean thinks he catches a blush on the man's cheeks but he's not certain.

"No, I… that's alright."

"Okay, just thought I'd offer." Cas nods and sends him a smile as they continue on.

When Dean switches his hands so the left is on the wheel and the right on his thigh, he is surprised when Cas slips his hand over his own and intertwines their fingers. His mind tries to concentrate on the road as those slender fingers dance over his wrist and palm.

The black beauty parks in front of the diner around two in the afternoon while the two have a late lunch.

That remaining hours of the day go on smoothly, like an average lazy summer evening. The sun splashes below the horizon dragging the brilliant pinks and oranges in the sky down with it. Dean and Cas watch it leave before going back inside to lounge about and then head to bed around ten.

Ardent lips on Dean's shoulder bring him back to consciousness one morning. The room is flooded with sunshine but more importantly Cas is kissing up Dean's neck, one hand on Dean's chest and a leg thrown over Dean's.

"Cas." Dean breathes out tipping his head as Cas' teeth graze over his skin. He could definitely get used to waking up to this. However Dean opens his eyes when he feels Cas' dick hard in his boxers push against his thigh. Dean's thoughts race yet he instinctually turns his head and meets Cas' lips with his own. The kiss is intense from the start and fuck if that doesn't wake Dean right up; he pulls at Cas' bottom lip while his leg pushes against Cas' hard on causing Cas to open his eyes and look right into Dean's. The appearance of blue eyes on him doesn't stop Dean because he slides his foot up Cas' leg and his knee press up against the length of Cas' cock-Cas' hips rut forward at the touch. Dean's stomach muscles flutter; his hard-on is on the way.

Dean kisses Castiel's top lip while his hand slides down Cas' stomach, his fingers sweep through the happy trail of light brown hair and he traces the outline of his erect cock tenting the boxers. Cas' breath catches, "Dean," but he doesn't stop, his fingers circle the tip of Cas' cock and slide down the shaft. Cas pushes his hips into Dean's hand and Jesus the look of lust on his face is indescribable.

Lying on his back isn't cutting it for Dean at this point so in a swift move he pushes Castiel on his back and straddles his hips. Cas' blue eyes are wide and glossed over as he looks up at Dean, his hands cup Dean's hips though Dean leans down to plant an openmouthed kiss on Cas' lips and grinds his hips forward. Their cocks jut against another's, Cas moans and Dean captures it with his lips, grinding down again and once more.

"Dean, I-don't," Cas' back arches under Dean who holds himself up above him.

Dean's eyes are big as he is afraid he has done something wrong, if Cas doesn't like this. "Cas? I-I'm sorry!"

Castiel shakes his head, fingers on Dean's shoulders, "Don't stop, Dean."

Dean doesn't need to be told twice, no sir, his lips crush against Cas' pulse point on his neck kissing him slow and sure. Dean's hands and Cas' skin act as magnets never leaving for long as Dean moves his hands down Castiel's torso.

The only thought Dean can focus on is Castiel. Everything about this moment is Cas and Dean wonders when he fell for him; Dean hasn't thought about guys like this before but Castiel feels right. Maybe Dean's got eyes only for Cas, maybe even though he's never wanted this kind of relationship with a guy it is different with Cas, everything is different with Cas-everything is _better_ with Cas. Dean wants, and he wants Cas.

Castiel gasps out Dean's name when he presses his lips around his nipple and circles his tongue over the hard nub. Dean kisses lower and hums sending tickling vibrations over Cas' ribs. Lips follow his hands down Castiel's body, licking, kissing, whispering soft words against his smooth skin. Cas' hands fist in the bed sheet and Dean kind of likes the way he's come undone under him, "You okay?" he licks a strip along Cas' left hipbone. His eyes look up Cas' body to see Cas look down at him.

"Yes. I-this, is good." Dean's heart jumps when Cas' hand runs through his hair soothingly. He could do this all day.

Dean moves further down Cas, his hands wrap around his muscled calves from below his knees and slide down to his ankles, fingers putting on enough pressure to keep Cas' thoughts with him. He plants a soft kiss behind both of Castiel's knees bringing a sort of sigh from the man's lips and Dean smiles. His hands slide up his thighs now rolling from the top to under and he can feel the muscles tighten. His lips press a trail of kisses against Cas' thighs up to where the boxers end, his nose nudges the hem up more and more giving himself additional skin to kiss.

Dean is hard himself now; cock throbbing in his boxers as his heart beat races, his breath becomes rigid. Cas lets out a small moan when Dean slides his hands under him and cups his ass in his palm, squeezing and pushing his palms against his rump. "Cas." The name falls from Dean's lips so easily when he moves his mouth over the tented boxers.

Dean kisses his way back up Castiel's body, taking his time to let his lips do the talking. His mind is both aware of what he is doing to Cas as well as the man's hands on himself; the way his fingers go from digging into his skin to gently tracing patterns against him or running through his hair.

When Dean reaches Castiel's lips once more he relishes in how cool Cas' mouth his compared to his own now. Dean reaches down between their bodies and slides his hand beneath the waistband of Cas' boxers and circles his fingers around his cock.

Cas jumps, his head pushes back into the pillow and Dean sucks at his exposed neck while his fingers brush the drops of wetness from the slit of his cock to the shaft. "Dean!" his hips jut upwards into Dean's hand so Dean gives in and start jacking his cock. Blue eyes disappear behind eyelids, and those plump lips fall apart in a whisper of Dean's name.

Dean works Cas similar to the way he likes it, twisting his hand on the upstroke and sweeping away the precome periodically. Moans slip from Castiel but Dean kisses them away and he seriously thinks he may come in his pants without being touched. The noises coming from Cas while Dean works him send shivers through Dean being unharnessed and purely erotic. It doesn't take long to bring Castiel up to his climax and Dean can't look away from his blissed out face when he comes over his hand. His hand slows on Cas' cock as he calms down and his breath slows back to normal, Dean peppers kisses up Cas' neck and ends on his lips.

Castiel opens his eyes back to meet Dean and the blissed out smile he gives threatens to melt Dean.

"That was very, pleasing."

Dean chuckles as he rolls to the side and lies down, "Good." He looks at Cas before standing from the bed. Dean can feel Cas' eyes on his back as he walks out of the room to grab tissues from the bathroom. Cas' cheeks turn pink when Dean returns and stands over him in the bed; Dean dabs away the come from his stomach down to his boxers before he folds down the waistband and dabs away the stickiness from Cas' cock. He tries not to let his eyes linger too long, to make it blatantly obvious, but now he sees what his hand confirmed that Castiel is well supplied down there. Clearing those thoughts he kisses Cas once more before standing and walking out of the bedroom murmuring something about having to use the bathroom. His cock needs attention, _now_.

Dean shuts the bathroom door lightly and palms his hard-on right away. He pushes his boxers down below his ass and sighs when he grabs himself.

"Dean," Castiel's voice is suddenly behind him and Dean feels his cheeks burn as he turns his head.

"Cas! What are you-?" But Cas is moving to stand behind him.

Castiel's bare chest presses against Dean's back, "Let me?" his breath hits right behind Dean's ear and it sends a chill down his spine. Dean pulls his hand back to his side as Cas reaches around him and take his cock.

Dean's breath leaves him and his eyes screw shut. "Fuck!"

Cas' hand pumps up and down his cock and if that wasn't going to be enough to undo Dean, the blue-eyed man nips at his neck seemingly determined to leave a mark there. "Am I, doing it right?"

Cas circles Dean's nipple with his thumb bringing a moan to Dean's lips. "Yes Cas," he breathes out, he reaches back to grab the back of Cas' head and kiss him on the lips, "it's just right." Dean's back arches and he bites down on his bottom lips hissing out Cas' name as he comes. Cas' hand leaves Dean when he reaches forward to grab a tissue. Dean cleans himself off, his lips trying not to smile too big at how this morning has started off. His heart jumps again when Castiel licks a strip up behind his ear, "Shit, Cas." Dean pulls his boxers back up covering himself yet Cas hums against his skin, the man's hands are on his ass still and Dean's mind is spinning. Dean turns around to face Cas-their eyes hold-Dean doesn't think he's ever going to get over those blue eyes. Castiel's waist is smooth under Dean's hand as he pulls their bodies together, they exchange one more kiss before Dean tempts Cas out of the bathroom with promise of a good breakfast.

"We should go down to the lake today. Get some sunshine." Dean's fork clicks against the plate as he chops off the next bite of his omelet.

Cas looks at him across the rim of his glass filled with orange juice. "Alright." He eyes Dean for a moment and Dean chews his omelet holding his stare. Cas has more to say and Dean knows it, so he waits. "Are you going to make me swim?"

"Only if you want to." He raises an eyebrow. Cas nods but doesn't reply. They finish eating shortly after.

Even though he hardly ever uses them Dean has swim trunks for both he and Cas. Dean walks out of the smaller bedroom and tosses the shorts to Cas, "Put these on. You don't have to wear boxers under them."

Castiel is looking at the shorts, rubbing the strange fabric between his fingers, "Okay."

A smile slides on Dean's lips before slipping into the bathroom to change. He looks at himself in the mirror while he ties the drawstrings on his swim short. Dean stares at his own green eyes questioning himself, admiring, his eyes find the thin scar on his chest next to his anti-possession tattoo, the bits of red fingerprint still on his shoulder. Footsteps pass outside the door and Dean smiles-he decides he likes it best when he's smiling.

Castiel is in the kitchen when Dean walks up behind him squirting a blob of sunscreen into the palm of his hand. He presses that hand in the middle of Cas' shoulder blades causing him to jump. "What is that?" He looks at Dean over his shoulder.

"It's just sunscreen, Cas." His hand spreads the lotion over his back and it smells faintly of sweetened coconut. "It will keep you from getting a sun burn." Dean walks around the man and dabs more sunscreen on his cheeks, the bridge of his nose, forehead, ears and his chin. A smirk forms as Dean thinks how innocent he looks.

When Dean begins rubbing the lotion in, Cas says, "You don't have to Dean, I can do it myself."

Dean nods knowing full well Cas can do this. "I know you can Cas. Did you ever think I like doing it for you?"

Cas' lips form a shy smile which Dean mimics looking back into his blue eyes. Dean's hands go to Cas' chest where he spread more lotion there as well but Cas leans in, his head slanted to grab Dean's lips and kiss him slowly. The fact that Castiel instigated this sweet kiss reminds Dean that everything is okay with them and he can't help it if his mind goes fuzzy and he falls for Cas a little more.

"I'm, very happy I can do that now."

Dean's eyes open in time to catch those blue ones look up into his. "I'm glad you do it." Cas smiles and Dean finishes lathering him in sunscreen.

Dean sets the sunscreen bottle down on the table and goes to turn off the lamp on the side table before he forgets.

"Don't you need sunscreen too?"

His eyebrows rise as he turns back around, "What?"

"You didn't put any on. Won't you get burnt?"

Dean's bottom lip sticks out as he shrugs, "I uh, maybe. I don't really think about it anymore."

Cas scoffs as he crosses the room and before Dean can react the man is pressing a handful of sunscreen against his chest. "That doesn't sound like a good reason, Dean." There are thin lines across his forehead as he rubs his hand over Dean's chest.

Staring down at Cas, Dean is silent for a minute. "Sorry Cas."

The man takes a deep breath and it hits Dean's chest on the exhale. "It's alright. I just-you need to take care of yourself too. I don't know how to fix a sunburn on my own." Dean's pretty sure it is the smile that covers his face what gets him a hard look from Cas but he cant help it. "Dean I'm serious!"

"I know you are, Cas." He laughs, "I know, I'm sorry."

Castiel sighs, "Thank you. Now hold still." The blue-eyed man reaches up to cover Dean's face in a thin layer of sunscreen before taking a step back.

"Ready now?"

"Yes." Cas speaks with a smile back in his tone.

The course sand is cool under Dean's feet as he and Cas meander down the beach leaving sloppy footprints behind them.

The afternoon is spent on the water and beach soaking up sunshine. They walk down a ways talking and joking around, enjoying the beautiful summer day. Dean walks in the water up to his knees, it's cold but not so much to be uncomfortable, just enough to alert his nerves. Cas ventures up to his ankles but not much further; Dean is the one who breaks and walks back on the beach so he can be next to Castiel. There are other's out as the two make their way along the water, people swimming or lying on the beach but Dean and Cas send them a smile or wave and continue on. Back towards the part of the beach near the cabin, Dean and Cas settle in two long beach chairs planted there. There are children playing on the little dock again where there is now a yellow and blue launch bag; one or two children sit on the end facing the lake while the others jump on the close end to launch them into the air and splash down into the water. Their laughs carry across the water but it isn't so bad.

Cas settles in his chair and sighs at the comfort. Dean leans back, his eyes close and he enjoys the heat of the sun on his face and chest.

"I like it here." Castiel's voice comes after sitting for a while.

Dean turns his head to look at the man next to him glowing under the sun's rays. "So do I." he replies simply, though the comment makes his heart swell.

Later on, the chair next to Dean's creaks and Cas speaks. "I'm going to go get a snack." Dean looks up at him as he stands. "Do you need anything?"

The tips of Dean's fingers run down the back of Castiel's calf as he is standing right next to his chair. "Nope, I'm good." Cas smiles although his blue eyes are traveling over Dean's stomach. The man nods before walking the short distance down the beach and taking the trail up to their cabin; Dean's eyes don't leave his curved, tan back as he leaves.

Cas returns a few minutes later carrying a bowl of strawberries. Dean smiles when the man settles back in the chair cradling the bowl in his lap looking pleased as he lifts a berry to his mouth.

"How are they?" Dean asks. Cas had talked him into pulling over at the roadside stand so they could buy a carton a day or two ago.

Castiel swallows, "They're good. Do you want one?" He holds the bowl towards Dean.

"No, thanks." Dean offers him a smile and he swears the look in those eyes when Cas brings another strawberry to his lips is pure seduction.

Dean's-rather erotic-thoughts shatter when he hears a young girl's voice behind him. "Excuse me?" He turns to see a little girl in a pink one-piece swimsuit smiling at him. He thinks she was one of the kids playing on the dock.

"Um, yes?"

She giggles, "Um, we were wondering if you," another giggle slips out, "if you would jump on our launch pad for us?" Dean furrows his brow, what? The girl points to the large blue and yellow toy at the end of the dock where the other kids are all watching the deal go down. "We aren't heavy enough to go far." She continues, "Just a few times? Please?" The smile on her face grows and Dean can't help but smile back.

He looks back to Cas, "You mind if I-?" he tilts his head towards the girl.

Castiel smiles and shakes his head taking another bite of a strawberry.

"Alright, let's g-" Dean is turning towards the girl and stands but before he finishes she squeals, grabs his hand and begins pulling him down the beach.

A cheer goes up from the kids as Dean follows the girl down the dock. Dean is all smiles, "Okay, a couple of you get on." Two boys scramble over the inflatable toy and Dean moves to stand a few feet back, "Ready?" He asks and the boys shout a Yes back to him. Dean runs down the wooden dock, jumps and lands on his bum on the end right by the dock sending the kids soaring up and back down to splash into the lake screaming and laughing as they go. When they resurface the smiles on their faces stretch ear to ear.

"My turn!" "Me next!" more laughing kids shout. Dean smiles, slides off the toy into the water and hauls himself onto the dock as they assume the position on the end.

"Ready?" Dean asks and he two answer with a positive. Dean runs down the dock, his footsteps heavy and the kids scream as he gets closer to jump-but right at the end Dean stops abruptly. The screams get louder. Dean and the other children laugh and the two on the end turn around with pouty lips. Dean backs up again and sends them flying with happy shouts.

Over and over again Dean blasts the kids off and he admits the smiles on their faces are worth it every time.

He finally hauls himself up on the dock and flops onto his back. "I'm done kids, I'm getting too old for this." They moan and move to sit next to him: one on either side, one near his head and another flops down over his stomach. Dean doesn't mind in the least.

"Hey!" The girl in the pink suit speaks up. "Let _us_ jump and send you off!" all of them shout up "Yeah!" and "Please, Dean!?"

He chuckles, rattling the kid on his stomach a bit, "You guys think you're heavy enough to?" They all seem to, and start pulling at his arms. "Okay, okay, I'll get up there." Dean crawls over the toy and sits on the end.

"Ready?"

He laughs, "Ready!" the kids count down and all of them pound down the dock together, jump, and sure enough send Dean into the air.

"You're very good with children." Cas says as Dean walks back to his chair, dripping wet.

He smiles, "What can I say, they're my weakness." He sits with a sigh and the hot sun on his wet skin feels great.

Dean can feel Cas' eyes on him a while later and he turns his head to catch him. "What?"

Cas sucks on his bottom lip as he hesitates for a moment. "Are you dry yet?"

Dean pats his stomach and legs. "My suit is still damp. Why?"

Castiel doesn't reply, instead he stands from his chair and stands at Dean's side, his fingers on his shoulder. "Sit up." His voice makes the demand soft and Dean obeys, leaning forward in the reclining chair. Cas slides his body between the chair and Dean's to sit behind him. Dean smiles, he moves on the chair giving Cas room to sit behind him and he likes how they fit-Dean between Cas' legs leaning back against the man's chest and his arms wrap around Dean's torso.

"You okay?" Dean asks softly as Cas sets his chin on Dean's shoulder obviously getting comfortable.

"Fine." Cas' lips brush over Dean's skin. He has to close his eyes for a moment to calm himself before he gets too worked up.

Castiel's fingers glide over his skin in no particular pattern or speed. Dean enjoys it, the constant presence of his body there with his, skin against skin-it's a pleasant feeling.

"Do you want to go inside?" Castiel presses soft kisses along Dean's neck. "You're tired."

Dean opens his eyes and his head tips habitually giving Cas more skin. "I guess so, sure."

They stand, walk slowly back up to the cabin and the coolness inside away from the sun slips over Dean's skin. With a tired sigh Dean flops down onto the couch and he hears a soft chuckle come from Cas. The cushions threaten to swallow Dean and though he can't say he would mind, Cas slides in next to him and they fall into a light slumber this afternoon.

Dean wakes up to find himself on his side, back pressed against the back of the couch and legs straight for the most part. Cas isn't on the couch with him anymore. Dean turns his head to see the blue-eyed man in the arm chair with a book in his hands, and Dean smiles softly.

"Was I asleep that long?"

Those blue eyes flash up to Dean, the book closes, and Dean is Cas' full attention. "No," he glances over at the clock in the kitchen, "it's only been forty-five minutes."

Nodding, Dean rolls to lie on his back and runs a hand over his face and back through his hair. Castiel stands and walks to stand next to the couch, eyes down on Dean taking in his swimsuit clad body. "You're beautiful."

The two words send a flush up Dean's neck but he tries not to get caught up in it. His shoulders shrug, "I don't know if I'd say that." Dean can hear his own voice, the softer tone and slight curiosity as to where this is going.

Castiel places a hand on the arm rest next to Dean's head, the other on the back of the couch as he leans down-eyes never leaving Dean's-and his lips ghost over Dean's as he speaks, "I would." Dean's bottom lip quivers before Cas presses their lips together.

The kiss is slow and sweet at first, Dean likes it-loves the way Castiel kisses him and it eliminates his tiredness. Cas' lips are warm and supple working Dean's lips apart as if it were an art. When the man's tongue slips between his lips Dean tastes the sweetness of strawberries, his chest swells as he kisses right back. Tenderly, Dean slides his hand across Cas' bare stomach causing the man to gasp against his mouth. Cas pushes their lips together once more before those lips disappear and Dean misses them instantly. The couch shifts then Dean opens his eyes to see Cas lifting himself to straddle Dean and the warmth of the man's thighs on either side of his waist sends his blood rushing.

Dean is surprised by Castiel's actions, but his shock quickly turns to love, need, pleasure and he does nothing to try to halt him. The blue-eyed man presses loose lips against Dean as Dean himself drags his fingers up Cas' arms, over the roll of his strong shoulders, down his hot arched back, and over the curve of his bum. His hands continue to travel up and down the length of Cas' torso, his warm skin feels good under the tips of his fingers and palm when he presses his hand flat at the dip before his ass curves up.

When Castiel's lips abandon Dean's to kiss along his jaw line, to press against his nose, his temple, and each of his closed eyes Dean feels as if he is being worshiped. He opens his eyes, arms lifting to drape over the back of Cas' neck and he gazes up into the pools of blue looking down at him. Their lips meet for another kiss when Dean lifts his head then Cas leans in to pepper kisses down Dean's neck and across his collarbone leaving his lips to fall open.

Castiel's hands are playing at Dean's chest, fingers dragging up and down his ribs, circling his nipples with a soft amount of pressure, pressing a palm flat over Dean's chest where his heart is pounding under before sliding to the left shoulder fitting over the fading hand print there. The touch draws a moan of Castiel's name from Dean. Their lips meet again, Dean threads his fingers through the man's soft hair. As Cas' tongue dips into his mouth his hips grind against Dean's and they both let out a groan at that. Dean slides his hands back down the curve of Castiel's back and over his ass, giving it a squeeze, pushing down as he grinds down, his fingers slip under the top and trickle over his ass. The kiss becomes more intense while Cas continues grinding, their swimsuit clad bodies rutting together, each obviously turned on and tuned into the other. Dean spreads his legs allowing Cas to shift back creating a new sensation when he pushes their hips together.

Dean huffs out a breath, "Man Cas, where-_ah_-where did you learn to do this?"

Castiel kisses his jaw and moans. "Dean, I have lived for thousands of years. I know, the way things work. I just haven't actually _done_ them." He gives extra emphasis on the last bit by pushing his hips down harder. Dean moans and chases after Cas' hips with his own. "You did something similar this morning as well." Dean nods abruptly, his fingers digging into the muscles on Castiel's back. His legs are spread as far as they can be in this position their hard cocks are grinding together with every movement Cas makes. Both their breaths are heavy, bodies hot and voices reduced to moans and gasps of each other's names.

Dean slides a hand up between their bodies, "Cas."

"Mm." Cas hums against his collarbone.

Dean pushes slightly on his chest, "Switch." He maneuvers them so that he is on top and Castiel's head falls onto the pillow, lips parted in a gasp. Their lips latch together for a hot kiss before Dean heads south pressing his lips on the skin on the way yet when he kisses right above the swimsuit his fingers tuck under it and pull the shorts down. Cas' erection frees, curving up towards his stomach, Dean manages to pull his eyes away and look up at Cas who is blushing and wearing lust blown eyes. "Can I?" his hands are gripping Cas' bare thighs. Cas swallows and nods. Dean goes back to focus on the cock in front of him. He's only done this once before a long time ago after he'd lost a bet, all he wanted then was to hurry and get it over with. This time is different, completely different; Dean wants Cas to enjoy this and he _wants_ to give this to Cas.

Dean licks his lips and leans down to press them-slightly parted-against the base of Cas' cock, then slides his tongue up to the tip and curls his lips around the head. Cas lets out a moan and the fact that he doesn't try to hold it in makes Dean happy. Dean takes Cas all the way until his nose is nuzzled against the brown curls and the tip hits the back of his throat. "D-Dean!" Castiel chokes out, hands gripping the couch and body arching up. Dean's hands glide up over Cas' stomach as he slowly pulls off-his tongue rolling over the shaft-then he pushes the man's hips down and holds them as he dips again.

Cas is hot in his mouth, heavy on his tongue, the taste and smell that is purely Castiel overtaking every sense he has. Dean works Cas as he likes it; using his tongue often, sucking on the head playfully, paying attention to his balls and by the noises coming from Cas, he likes it too. As the blue-eyed man's moans turn to more whines, his breathing unrhythmic and balls drawn up tight Dean bobs his head faster, fingers curled around the base where his mouth misses and he hears Cas say something above him. Dean looks up at Cas whose face is scrunched, lips parted and fingers clawing at the cushions just then his cock pulsates and come dribbles into Dean's mouth. He swallows around Cas, milking him empty before licking a stripe up his spent cock.

A kiss is pressed against Castiel's chest, two on his neck, one on his jaw and one on his bottom lip before Dean holds himself up over the man. Cas' lips form a smile and he finally opens his eyes to Dean as he pulls him down into a kiss.

Dean runs his hand back through Cas' hair and looks at him, the blissed out expression on his face priceless. "It's been a long time since I've done that," his face is in the crook of Cas' neck, lips against the hot skin, "I think I'll need to practice." He nips at Cas although his lips are smiling.

Castiel moves under him, causing Dean to sit up and their eyes lock. "I need to practice as well." Cas' hand is on Dean's chest pushing back, "Lie down." Dean is taken a back by Cas' assertiveness, the eagerness in his voice, and so Dean moves to lie on the couch again.

His eyes are wide as Castiel kicks off his swimsuit; when Dean looks back up to his eyes they are wide and hungry, all Dean can think is 'crap'. Cas looks like he could devour him. Then the blue-eyed man is reaching for his swimsuit and pulling it down to release his cock into the surprisingly cool cabin air. When hands travel up from Dean's shins, fingers pressing into his thighs then inching higher his mind blanks and his muscles lax. He's aware of lips on the inside of his thighs, then near his cock before meeting his hips. Dean lets out a shameless moan when finally his cock is met with lips and that seems to push Cas into doing more; kissing down his cock, alternating with licks and flicks of his tongue. "Cas," he half moans half whimpers, hand caressing the back of the man's head, "please." Apparently Cas understands because he takes hold of Dean again, tips him up and presses his lips to the head before parting his lips and covering it with the hot moist of his mouth.

Dean doesn't even care how loud or unforgiving his moans are anymore because Cas is sucking him down and there isn't much better he can think of. He can't hardly think at all through most of it. It's embarrassing how fast Dean reaches his peak, feels it burning hot in his groin. "Cas I-I'm gonna come." Blue eyes flick up at Dean as Cas lowers his head once more and Dean bites down a whimper before coming hard down the man's throat and calling out his name.

Thoughts are fuzzy, but Dean knows Cas is showering his body in kisses. He hauls the man back up to level with him and Cas lies with a content sigh next to him.

"Was that, satisfactory for you?" His voice is a softer, quieter, tone than normal and Dean smiles softly.

"That was _very_ satisfactory, Cas." The gorgeous blue-eyed man chuckles and they simply lie on the couch together for a while letting their bodies return to a more normal state.

Dean turns his head toward Castiel, "Shower?" The man blushes and glances back at him. Dean laughs softly, "What? We're already naked, there's no more surprises as far as that goes." The blush deepens on his cheeks. With a peck on the cheek Dean rolls over him and lands on the floor, "Well, I'm going to take a shower, and you are welcome to join me." He pulls his eyes off the bare body lying on the couch, swallowing as he walks down the hall the feeling of a blue gaze on him.

The bathroom door stays open a crack and Dean half hopes Cas will venture in, half is still shaken that they took that next step. Water cascades down before Dean steps into the tub and pulls the curtain closed; the water rinses away the sheen on his skin from the heat created on the couch but he feels a sting on the tops of his shoulders and he knows he got a slight sunburn there.

A click signifies the bathroom door closing, a hand pulls back the curtain and Dean steps back in the shower smiling shyly making room for Cas to slip in. Their eyes lock instantly as Cas faces him, water flowing down his cheeks, the dark locks flatten against his forehead and Dean doesn't have to say anything, Cas already knows and he leans in to kiss Dean softly under the warm water.

The shower takes longer than they had intended with the water becoming cool before the two get out and dry off in the steamy room.

They go into the bedroom to get dressed because Dean had put all the clothes in the dresser along the wall; he'd figured they both sleep in there so why bother keeping the clothes separated?

Dean's buttoning his pants when Cas speaks, "Your shoulders are red."

"Your chest is." He throws back smirking. "I'll go out and get aloe later, alright?"

Cas nods and opens the drawer with their shirts, "We need to do laundry soon."

Dean looks at the hamper in the corner full of dirty clothes and sighs, he hates doing laundry. "Yeah alright. We can do it tomorrow." Cas throws him a playful smirk before walking out of the bedroom and Dean runs his tongue along the back of his teeth before following him into the kitchen.

The evening passes smoothly; a cool breeze flows through the cabin, the stereo is turned on, and when the sun starts to descend they make dinner.

Dean enjoys cooking, likes having Cas help him and how easily they move together in the space. It's easy and comfortable. Dean's noticed Castiel change more with in the past month as if he's gotten more comfortable with their situation, with his new life. There are fewer times when Dean finds him gazing off with a despondent look on his face and pain in his eyes. Dean's glad. It was hard to get Cas out of those funks, most of the time he'd just have to wait and hope after a few hours or a nap he would be better. The few times he tried talking about it with Cas he had responded in outbursts of either anger or sadness. So now that he is getting used to as close of a 'regular' human life that Dean can give him, he's relieved. Castiel is better with a smile and playful look in his eyes.

Dean's learned a lot about Cas since they've been there, actually. He knows that Cas isn't a morning person-being able to sleep until nine easily, he doesn't like to wear shirts or shoes if he doesn't have to, meals he eats slowly as if savoring every bite, he drinks a _lot_ of water, and then he is easy to get talking-and will talk for a long while-but is easily distracted too. Dean loves all the little things Cas does unconsciously, loves every bit of him.

Dean's standing in the doorway of the front door looking out, it's been dark for a couple hours and there are no clouds out tonight.

Arms snake around his middle and Dean feels a forehead rest against the back of his neck just under his hairline. "Are you alright?" the deep voice rumbles behind him, "You seem sad."

Dean takes Cas' hand in his and presses the knuckles against his lips. He thinks of all the times Cas has been there for him, how he'd listen as Dean rambled on over this thoughts and worries. How many days Cas was there to hold and comfort him when he needed it; when those thoughts of Sammy just wouldn't stay away. Castiel had somehow managed to crack him open to get him to talk and say everything that was going through his mind. It had helped, Dean realized, talking things out. Cas didn't judge him, he just listened, he paid attention and understood when Dean needed space and then was there when he needed comfort or a hand to hold. He hasn't cried again and Dean is thankful because as well as Cas had handled it, it was embarrassing.

"I'm fine." There's a smile in his tone as Dean steps from Cas' grasp and turns to face him. "Come on." He takes his hand and Cas simply smiles. The screen door shuts and the two head down to the little dock now abandoned of people. The two sit on the old wooden planks, legs dangling off the edge and toes skimming the water.

Castiel's head tips back and eyes gaze upwards to the sky. "I always found it fascinating how communities around the world looked at the night sky. Creating constellations, passing down stories of how they got there, and what they mean. They created stories for the stars." There's a pause, his eyes remain upwards. "Riveting."

Dean smiles to himself and lays back, his arms folded behind his head. "Tell me them." Cas looks down at him now. "Some of the stories tell me your favorites."

The smile the blue-eyed man sends him is one of fondness. Cas lies back next to him and begins talking, telling stories passed down over the centuries as he points to certain stars and traces the invisible lines connecting them. The air around them gets cooler, everything is dark and Dean feels like they are the only ones in the world right then. Their hands have been together, fingers fitting perfectly in the other's hand.

Dean figures it must be nearing midnight when he inhales deeply and gives Cas' hand a gentle squeeze. "Do you want to head back inside?"

His eyes are glued on the man's lips as he says 'yes'.

The two of them ready for bed going through the rounds and locking up the house before crawling into bed together. Cas has his back to Dean and he is curled towards him. "I love you." Dean hears him mumble.

Dean snuggles into the bed more, "Love you too, Cas." They meld together in the large bed and drift off to sleep.

The next day the two take their time getting up before stuffing a couple duffels with clothes and heading out to the Laundromat. They fill a couple washers with clothes and wait, sitting on one of the benches lining the center of the store.

"Hey," Cas looks at him, "would you be okay if I ran down to the drugstore and got that aloe stuff for us? It's just a couple blocks away."

"Yeah," Cas replies, "that's fine." He smiles up at Dean as he stands. "I'll be here."

Dean ruffles Cas' hair, "Okay. I'll be back."

The drugstore is a couple blocks away and soon Dean walks down a few isles before he finds the one with what he's looking for. He holds a bottle in each hand and looks back and forth from them; they both do the same thing so why are there so many options. All he needs is for the sunburns to heal. With a sigh he picks one and begins heading back to the front of the store only to stop at the end of another isle. Boxes of condoms are on the shelf. 'His' and 'Hers' sprays and enhancement products. A handful of brands of lubricants and Dean's face is red. He turns towards the shelf now wondering if he should purchase something from this isle, wonders if things will get there with he and Cas, if Cas would agree, would want to; he wonders what it would be like to have sex with Cas and his cock gives an interested twitch at that thought. Dean reaches out slowly to grab a bottle of lube biting on the inside of his cheek trying not to think about this here.

He pays quickly, a blush on his cheeks and he doesn't look the kid at the cash register in they eyes before leaving and driving back to Cas.

The man is sitting on the bench where Dean left him, leaning back on his hands eyes on the washing machine a few feet away. The beep the door makes when Dean opens it brings those blue eyes to him and Dean can't keep his smile away.

"Nobody stole our clothes?" He takes a seat next to Cas.

"No. Did you find what you needed?"

Dean clears his throat, "Yeah." Cas holds his eyes for another moment but when Dean doesn't continue he looks away.

With clean clothes in tow the two head back to the cabin, there's a thin layer of clouds in the sky now and Dean thinks it might rain tonight. It hasn't done more than sprinkle in the month they've been there and Dean figures it's about time they get a big storm. The clothes get put away, Dean goes to grab the drugstore bag from the car and goes back in; it's beginning to get windy out now.

"I don't know about you, but this sun burn is killing me man." He walks down the hall to the bathroom, winces as he pulls the shirt off over his head to reveal the red across his shoulders. Before he applies the aloe gel, he places the lube in the medicine cabinet.

"You need a bit more here." Cas runs his finger along the curve of Dean's shoulder when he comes in and stands behind him. In the mirror, Dean's eyes are on Cas who is staring at his bare back, eyes taking in the expanse of skin. Dean keeps his eyes on Cas through the mirror as he arcs his back a bit sticking his ass out more, he sees Castiel's jaw clench.

"See anything you like?" He tries not to smile as he says it, but one slips out.

"Tease." The word is hissed in Dean's ear because Cas leans forward, one hand squeezing Dean's ass as the other reaches around him and grabs the aloe from the counter. Dean licks his lips as he leans against the counter watching as Castiel removes his shirt and rubs the gel over his skin. "So this will make the burns feel better?"

"Pretty much. They'll heal faster." Cas nods, shuts the tube and holds it out to Dean who huffs and sets it back on the counter. With a laugh, Dean breaks the tension between them and walks out of the bathroom.

Dean was right, they get a big thunderstorm as the afternoon passes and night falls. The trees wave and bend in the howling wind; whips of light flash across the sky before the magnificent thunder bellows from above. The rain drops are loud on top of the cabin and windows while Dean and Cas sit on the couch; the blinds are open to look outside but the lights have gone out so they depend on each other to keep entertained for the night.

The month of August passes and Dean makes sure to fill it with activities, trying to find things Cas would enjoy. Cas takes him up on the offer to drive, so on old abandoned roads Dean lets him get behind the wheel of Baby. It takes a few outings before he's comfortable driving at decent speeds. Cas seems to enjoy driving and that in turn makes Dean happy.

The two made a sort of deal where Dean will cook so long Cas finds the recipe. Quite often they've had delicious dinners but now and again there will be one that they can't muster down. Dean likes the excitement in Cas' voice when he finds something new for them to make.

They get close with some of the people who live near by in other cabins; spending afternoons or dinners with them from time to time. Cas is a bit shy at first, awkward when confronted about his past, but Dean takes his hand and speaks up allowing Cas to relax.

Turns out Castiel isn't much of a sports guy, but he does enjoy being outside and hiking so Dean manages to find good hiking places near by. Many days they spend out hiking; one time they packed a couple bags and went on a three-day hiking trip. They pitched a tent under the stars, cooked over a campfire and just maybe they snuggled together in the sleeping bags at night. The look on Cas' face when they make it to the peak of a mountain or have hiked through miles of forest is what pushes Dean to drive them hours away to a good location. A hint of perspiration along the blue-eyed man's hair line, lips parted to bring in more of the fresh air into his lungs, and a smile blooming when he turns to look at Dean. Seeing Cas like this makes Dean happy and he always smiles right back.

Their relationship-as Dean has come to call it- is going well. They work well together, compatible at a high level; nothing is weird or awkward between them. Dean enjoys the fact he can walk right up to Castiel and kiss him, how they can spend hours in bed fooling around or exchanging lazy hand jobs in the morning or talk and act as if they haven't seen each other naked. Nevertheless, both of them get plenty of practice mastering the art of blowjobs.

For how things ended up playing out, Dean is grateful he has his angel with him.

"Dean we have to go. We told them we would be there by now." Cas' voice come from the front door as Dean is tying his last shoe in the bedroom.

"Don't worry, it takes two minutes to get there." He walks to Cas who is on the porch now and backs him up against the rail. "Maybe we show up fashionably late." His hands are sneaking up Cas' sides already under the shirt.

"I don't think they'd be happy about that." The man's voice has dropped in tone and his pupils have dilated as his blue eyes take in Dean's face.

Dean has his gaze set on Castiel's lips however as he continues to inch closer. "But would you be happy if we were?"

Cas' voice is a whisper, "Yes." Then Dean brings their lips together in a heated moment what ends up to be too short for Dean's liking.

The two walk up the back steps of a cabin not far from their own about ten minutes later; their clothes are disheveled but their big smiles make up for it. The Montagues are a young married couple that Dean and Cas have gotten to know and are having a barbeque tonight. An older couple in their fifties and a single mother with her young daughter are there as well. All live in the area near by and are a kind, happy bunch.

A large pic-nic table is set out at the bottom of the stairs because not everyone would fit inside or on the deck together; however as the food is cooking all congregate inside or on the porch where delicious smells escape from the grill.

If Dean and Castiel get separated by their friends or pulled into separate conversations, they've always got an eye on each other.

Dean glances up from taking with Mike at the grill to see those blue eyes on him from the lawn chairs with the older couple. Every time their eyes meet, Dean's blood pumps hot. They stand side by side in the kitchen; Cas has an arm around Dean's waist while Dean has a hand in the man's back pocket-fingers flexing periodically to squeeze his round ass. Cas gasps when Dean abruptly stops in front of him pushing his ass back against Cas' crotch. Just as he thought, the blue-eyed man is half hard in his jeans. When he looks back at Cas, those blue eyes are hooded but glossed over, his breath now elevated. Dean smirks and continues walking. When everyone sits at the table, the sun has just ducked below the horizon and light now comes from the fire pit near by and the multiple tiki torches around the perimeter or the table and porch.

The atmosphere is light and fun, and everyone talks around the delicious food. Dean and Cas sit next to each other with their legs pressed together. At times their hands slide together under the table while other times they rest on the other's thigh. Castiel's nimble fingers dance around Dean's knee-which he _knows_ is one of Dean's ticklish spots-and Dean jumps in his seat. Dinner and dessert are eaten, then everyone sits and talks together in the cool night air. Dean yanks Cas' chair to bump into his so their bodies press together even more. The heat from Cas leaks into Dean and the electricity only grows between them. Dean has a good time at the barbeque and knows Cas is enjoying himself as well. However, when the man slides his hand over Dean's thigh and moves it up, slowly inching closer to his crotch Dean's throat tightens. The hand comes to rest high up on his thigh and squeezes. Dean grabs his eyes, places his hand over Cas' and gives it a squeeze; Cas bites down on his bottom lip and his eyes fall to Dean's chest. Secretive fingers trace Dean's hard cock through his jeans driving him mad. The final straw however is when Dean catches Cas palming his own crotch, trying to adjust himself in the chair.

Dean grabs Cas' hand and clears his throat. They both thank the Montagues and say good night before making the walk back to their cabin.

There is something different about this, now, a difference in both of them that Dean can feel. He uses it as fuel to keep him going, winding through the trees in the dark. Neither of them talk, but they don't need to. Their hands are together and it's as if their bodies are so in sync they communicate with out speaking.

Their shoes are loud on the wooden stairs and deck, the screen door creaks as it's pulled open, then the front door is shut and the next thing Dean hears is himself gasp as Cas pushes him back against the door and attacks his lips.

Cas' lips are what Dean's been missing all night. The tentative touches and hot eyes were just a warm-up compared to Cas now. For as hot as the kiss is, Castiel has a way of making it full of passion; his lips speak the words neither of them can manage to find.

Dean stays pinned to the door by the weight of Castiel's body pressed against his; their hands are restlessly traveling over their bodies and messing through their hair. Dean moans when Cas' lips leave and his shirt is lifted then pulled off to be forgotten on the floor. The warm plump lips return and press over Dean's face, down his neck and collarbone kissing all the skin he can. Dean knows Cas' hands are on his hips holding him tight, but he can't feel the pressure over the skin on skin sensation that burns. Cas leaves his nipple red and damp, his tongue proceeding to lick a strip up his chest all the way to the bottom of his chin then crashes their lips back together.

Dean groans, hands grabbing Castiel's waist and hoisting him up; Cas wraps his legs around Dean's middle instinctively as he's done multiple times before. He carries Cas to the kitchen table where he sits him down and stands between his limber legs.

"Dean." The name falls from Castiel's lips like a prayer and Dean in turn waists no time answering it.

Cas falls apart under Dean-responding to every touch, every kiss and moan-it drives Dean wild. Both their chests are bared and being showered with affection.

"Dean." Cas moans as he grabs the front of his jeans to pull him closer, fingers working at the button. "Please," he cuts off into a moan when Dean nips at the point on his rib case that is extra sensitive.

"Please what, Cas?" He moves to kissing a different spot on his body so the man can speak.

"I want you." He chokes out yet he pushes forward. "I want to feel you, in me, Dean. Please." His hands slide into Dean's slacked jeans and move around to rest on his butt. "Please." He repeats but Dean is looking at him now.

Dean threads his fingers through Cas' hair, mind now back in the more serious present-heart and body hungry. "Are you sure?"

"Yes Dean." The blue-eyed man breathes over his lips before they share another kiss.

Nodding, Dean says, "Okay." He takes a step back from the table, the hands on his butt leave but Cas takes his hand when he holds it out to him. Their gaze is soft as the leave the kitchen. Dean steps into the bathroom where he grabs the lube; his cheeks are a warm shade of red but Cas pulls him gently back and then into the bedroom.

Dean's heart is racing, feels like it could burst from the confines of his chest at any moment but then again everything in this moment feels _right_.

Their lips are together the moment they step into the bedroom, the kiss hot but affectionate. Dean has tossed the bottle onto the bed and has Cas' cheeks cupped in his hands. Castiel's hands slip back blow the waist of his jeans, warm palms flat against his skin and Dean leans into the strong body in front of him. Slowing the kiss, Dean backs Cas towards the bed, lies him down and those brilliant blue eyes stare up at him-tousled brown hair and cream collared sheets under him complementing him perfectly.

"You're gorgeous, Cas." Dean kisses him once one the lips, then down towards his ear. "Have I ever told you that?" his lips graze the man's ear lobe.

Cas mewls under him, head tipping back into the bed. "Yes."

Dean holds himself above Castiel and for what must be minutes they simply stare. They're here, now, and Dean loves this man, wants to give him anything he wants.

Nodding slowly, Dean kisses Cas' forehead, his fingers working the jeans open and then pushing them down. Cas aides him by kicking them off; he also shoves down Dean's jeans over his ass allowing him to remove them completely. The man's body is showered in kisses; Dean starts at his lips, zig-zags down, covers his hard cock with an open mouth then kisses the tender skin on the inside of his thighs. Dean's fingers squeeze and toy at Cas' ass, fingers sliding between his cheeks and teasing the tight hole.

Cas whines, his eyes scrunched shut, legs spreading further and hips angling upwards. "Dean."

Dean grabs the lube to cover his fingers with a generous amount. His eyes go back to Cas, "If you're uncomfortable or want me to stop, you say something okay?" His voice is strong and serious. The last thing Dean wants is to hurt Cas.

"Okay." Cas' voice is wrecked and it sounds utterly amazing.

Dean is kneeling between Cas' legs, the man's knees are bent and damn is this a view. Precome dribbles from the slit of Dean's cock. A single slick finger circles Cas' entrance then he pushes into his first knuckle. Cas' breath catches, Dean feels his body tense and he waits a moment before pushing further and his finger is surrounded by the tightness. He waits now-Cas hasn't asked him to stop.

"You okay?" Dean's eyes are on his face, Cas nods. He pulls his finger out, pushes it back in and repeats until Cas takes it better. Then a second finger is added and stretches the ring of muscle as does the third finger. Cas whimpers and moans, lips ajar in ecstasy, pushing down on Dean's fingers. Cas is taking Dean's fingers easily, "Are you okay?"

Castiel smiles, looks at Dean and wraps his hand around his cock. Dean jumps. Cas pushes down on his fingers as he moves his hand over Dean's slick head and down his length. "I'm good, Dean." He pauses, moving his hand in time with the fingers. "I want to feel you. I'm ready. Please."

Dean leans in to kiss the blue-eyed man and admits he gets lost in those lips. Removing his fingers, he grabs a pillow from the top of the bed, lifts Cas' hips and places it under him creating a better angle for them both. More lube is applied to his cock, he lines himself over Cas then he slowly pushes himself forward, breaching the tight entrance.

Dean is barely in when the constricted heat engulfs him and he lets out a deep groan. Thanks to the voice in the back of his head he makes himself take it slow, pushing into Cas with no rush and pausing once completely consumed. Each are breathing heavily but Dean leans forward to kiss Cas multiple times and he takes his hands which are tangled in the sheet under him.

Dean knows this is a lot for Cas, but his body is itching to move. "You okay?" He asks against the man's lips.

Cas breathes out heavily, "Good." He moves his hips under Dean.

There's a hot slick when Dean pulls out of Castiel then rolls his hips back forward filling the man again. Dean begins a steady rhythm in and out of Cas, their hands locked together, exchanging sloppy open-mouthed kisses now and again, and both moaning or whispering each other's names. All Dean can think about over how _good_ Cas feels around him is how hot he looks under him. Body hot and writhing, lips red, and blue eyes looking up at him lovingly but screwing shut when Dean hits his sweet spot deep inside him.

"Dean," his fingers drag up Dean's back, "more."

Dean takes this moment to rearrange them by wrapping Cas' legs around him-Cas helps by lifting them and hooking his ankles together in the low of Dean's back-he pushes back in lifting Cas' back from the bed slightly and drawing a moan from those plump lips.  
"Shit, Cas." His hips pound harder with the heat inside him growing.

Cas moans in Dean's mouth breaking off a kiss, he bites down on his bottom lip straining it white before he speaks. "Dean! Dean I-I'm about to come" He's cut off by another moan and then come is covering his belly in shots of white.

Dean's entranced by the expression on Cas' face brought on by his orgasm but he didn't expect the tight contraction of the muscle surrounding him. "Ah!" His head tips down, his hips speed up, "Cas, Cas, Cas!" He bites off the last shout of his name before he's releasing his load inside Castiel.

The only noise in the room now is their pants, then the soft slick of a kiss.

Dean pulls out of Cas-the man lets out a whimper-and flops on the bed next to him. Dean's lips curl into a smile, "Damn."

Light laughter bubbles up from next to him. "You're telling me." Dean turns his head to look at him and Cas closes the distance to kiss him once more…okay twice more.

Dean slides his hand down Castiel's bare warm body, fingers skimming through the come on his stomach, "You want to take a shower?"

Cas presses into his hand, "Yeah." They kiss again before rolling off the bed. Cas waivers when he puts his weight on his feet and Dean can't help but feel a little proud. They get to the bathroom and wash up under the cool stream of water, hands ghosting over their skin and lips exchanging sweet kisses.

They fall asleep fresh and clean wrapped in each other's embrace the moment their bodies hit the bed again.

In the morning Dean wakes in their bed with Cas wrapped around him, the warm chest against his back and arm draped over his waist. Dean doesn't want to move, he really doesn't want to, but he has to pee so he slips out of Cas' arms. When he returns those blue eyes are tired as is the smile but he snuggles back into Castiel's arms.

"I know what I want to do today." Cas' lips move over the back of Dean's neck.

He smiles, "What's that?"

Cas has a hand pressed flat in the middle of Dean's chest. "I want to stay in all day, I don't want to get out of bed, and I would like to-um-do what we did last night again."

Dean smiles and presses his lips against Cas' wrist, "And again, and again, and again." Cas laughs and gives Dean a playful squeeze.

They spend the day just as Cas proposed; lounging about the house and having sex when ever and where ever they want.

Cas, it turns out, very much likes sex. And Dean is more than wiling to comply-loving Castiel with his whole body and mind. At first the two couldn't find it in themselves to go a day without it, couldn't keep their hands off one another, they knew with that one look or smile it was going down. Dean's had lots of sex before, but now that he's had Cas he can't fathom anything better. Cas is the best sex he's had. Best everything really, and he plans on keeping it that way for a _very_ long time.

September passes and with October comes cooler, crisp weather.

"Hey." Dean walks up behind Cas in the kitchen, there's a kettle on the stove warming. Cas turns to face him and smiles sweetly. "What do you say we go out later this week and get some winter clothes?" Dean knows he's got enough jackets for the both of them, but he thinks Cas may want a few of his own like he did in the summer. Plus, Dean kind of wants to see Cas bundled up in soft jackets and scarves that weren't his before.

Castiel smiles at him, "That sounds fine." His eyes then flick to the fireplace on the opposite side of the room, "Will we get to use the fireplace now that it's getting cold?"  
Dean laughs, Cas has asked multiple times about it but until now it has remained too warm to light it. "I guess so yeah." He crosses his arms comfortably, "That mean's we'll have to chop wood or something though." He wrinkles his nose, "Maybe I'll just buy a bundle instead."  
Cas' laugh always makes him feel good, and he laughs at him now. "As long as we get to use it." The kettle starts whistling and Cas turns back to the stove, "Would you like some tea?"

Wincing at first, Dean scoffs, "No thanks." He kisses Cas behind the ear and then goes to sit on the couch. When the man comes to sit beside him, cradling the steaming mug, Dean raises his brow. "Ya know, lighting the fireplace means having passionate sex on a blanket in front of it."

Castiel chokes on his tea, covers his mouth to prevent it from spitting out. Blue eyes find Dean's again, "Oh yeah?"

"Hell yeah."

Dean watches Cas' lips quirk up, "Alright."

Maybe he will have to go out and get wood sooner than he intended.

A couple days later they head out to the store and after an hour or so Cas has picked out a few long-sleeved shirts, a couple jackets and a long charcoal colored scarf. When he wears them as he weather cools Dean amends him on his choice; the dark blue one compliments his eyes and his strong arms and stomach look fantastic under the shirts. As much as Dean likes seeing Cas in the clothes, he enjoys stripping them off him even more.

Kids don't swim in the lake anymore, the sun's intensity has weakened, and the leaves on trees change to colors of orange-yellow and red. Dean and Cas adjust to the change of weather nicely, a comforter is added to the bed-some smaller ones remain on the couch-they can't leave the door and windows open all day either else they'd freeze. Cas drinks a lot of tea while Dean sticks to coffee or hot chocolate as his warm drink. They still go out hiking often, wrapped up in layers of clothes and their breath come in visible huffs.

One morning in November, Dean is reading at the table when there is a knock at the front door. He's still in his pajamas but he answers it anyway.

Susan Montague stands with a bright smile on her face, bundled up. "Good morning Dean!"

"Morning, Susan. Everything okay?" His eyes dart around on instinct; it's just after nine, not too early but Cas is still asleep.

"Oh yes! I just have a question for you." Dean settles down and looks at her light brown eyes. "Mike and I are staying here for Thanksgiving and thought we'd see if you and Castiel would like to join us? Nothing big, just us and some good home cooking." She is still smiling and it's contagious.

Dean forgot about Thanksgiving but now that he thinks about it, it's about two weeks away. He would like for Cas to experience it, even if it's not with a big group of family.

"Um, yeah. Yeah that would be good. We didn't have anything planned. Thanks, Susan."

"You're welcome!" Her smile stretches form ear to ear. "I will talk to you later, have a nice day Dean!"

She backs away from the door and begins down the steps, "You too Susan." He says after her and then shuts the front door, concealing the warmth inside once again.

Castiel shuffles down the hall about twenty minutes later, hair messed and eyes still waking up.

Dean looks up from his book on the table, "Mornin'." He smiles and holds out a hand to him.

Castiel takes it and Dean pulls him into his lap on the chair. "Morning." His voice is low and sleepy. Dean wraps his arms around him and kisses his cheek; his body is still warm from being huddled under the blankets. "Was someone here earlier? I though I heard the door."

"Yeah, it was Susan. We have plans for Thanksgiving now."

Inhaling, Cas wakes up more. "What do you mean?"

Dean smiles and kisses him once more, "I'll tell you later. Tea?"

Castiel hums happily, "Please." Dean taps his thigh and the sleepy man stands so Dean can go to start the water warming. Cas is sitting in another seat at the table when Dean looks over his shoulder at him. Dean grabs a mug, then the tea from a cabinet; he knows Cas prefers Earl Grey in the mornings so he drops a bag into the mug and waits for the water to boil.

"Thank you." Cas' low voice is accompanied with a smile when Dean hands him the mug.

Castiel talks Dean into agreeing to cook some dishes for Thanksgiving and Dean admits he's happy about it. He and Sam only had a handful of Thanksgiving dinners together, few with John, and rarely did they ever do anything together. Dean always admired the idea of having a big meal with close family and friends, though. This will be a first for both of them.

That night temperatures drop further, clouds outside make the night even darker and by the time the sun returns there is a thin layer of snow covering the Earth floor. Dean wakes with Cas wrapped around him and the blanket up to their chests. It's toasty warm and Dean doesn't get up before Cas like does some days, instead he moves back into Cas more and stays asleep.

After what could be hours later, the body behind Dean stretches and breathes out a warm breath on the back of his neck as his hand slides from Dean's waist to his chest. Dean wakes now and rolls over under his arm. Really those eyes will never cease to shock Dean. Their bodies are close, legs intertwined, chests only inches apart and each have an arm draped over their waists as they speak with their eyes.

Cas traces his finger along Dean's jaw over the thin stubble there, his thumb caressing his cheek, fingers combing through his short hair, then tracing the outline of his lips. Dean thinks when the blue eyes leave his they are focusing on his freckles scattered over his nose and cheekbones, then down to his lips. When Castiel presses his lips against his own Dean relishes in their softness. Their familiarity. The fact that a kiss so tender, one of just soft presses of lips against lips, brings such emotion to Dean blows his mind. When the man runs his tongue along the crease of his lips Dean opens to let him in, moaning faintly.  
They spend the morning like this, lying in bed kissing their lips numb and keeping warm.

Through the afternoon the weather holds and the snow deposited overnight stays on the ground. Dean catches Cas staring out the window multiple times; there's not even an inch on the ground but it still is beautiful. Castiel treks out at one point, wrapped in his scarf and his boot-bound feet leave shallow footprints. Dean stays in, as nice as the snow may look he is not a fan of the cold. He sticks to helping warm Cas back up when he comes in again.

After dinner is cleared, Dean sits on the couch and pulls a quilt over his lap. Castiel on the other hand, stands in front of him. Dean looks up at the man in the dim light as he leans down and-with a hand on the couch either side of Dean's shoulders-holds himself above Dean. "If you talk me through it, I'll get a fire going."

Dean swallows and nods. Cas gives him a smirk and then stands. "Um, some newspaper, wood and matches."

Castiel follows Dean's instructions and within five minutes a fire is brought to life and warming the cool dim cabin. When the blue-eyed man returns to the couch Dean catches the glint of lust in his eyes before he sits.

The fire crackles and sizzles as it eats away the first layer of wood. The light throws delicate shadows over the room and Dean gets goose bumps when a finger drags down his forearm.  
"I believe, you promised passionate sex when we finally lit the fire place." Cas' voice rumbles and it drips _sex_.

Dean bites his cheek, nods slowly. "I did." He turns his head to look at Castiel. Blood is already heading south. He grips the quilt from his lap and unwillingly breaks his eyes away from Castiel's to spread it on the floor and he stands. Through the weak light Dean sees Cas' eyes widen when he stands directly in front of him and practically strips. Admittedly, Dean knows this drives Cas crazy-slowly removing clothes while revealing skin in the process. His grey long-sleeve is first to go, but when his hands go down to his jeans so do Castiel's eyes. Jeans and boxers slip down and are kicked off to the side; he stands still for a minute before leaning in to kiss Cas. "Your turn." His whispers and stands back up.

When Cas stands and removes his clothes Dean can't look away, and then they're kissing, bodies pressed together, hands holding each other tight. They lie on the blanket, Dean kissing up Cas' stomach before meeting his lips and resting on top of him. Cas moans and Dean kisses it away-moving over him a bit and their hardening cocks line together.  
Cas rolls his hips up under him and Dean bites the man's bottom lip before copying him and grinding down against him. Dean whimpers when Cas starts lacing erotic scenarios in his ear, his fingers drag down Dean's back and squeeze his ass-fingers working the tight muscles and following the crack down to between his legs.

A groan emerges from deep within Dean. He leans his forehead down against Castiel's-hips still stuttering down and those fingers dance over him-he places an open mouth on Cas' chin. "Cas." He breathes out. "I, can you," Dean swallows, heart having risen to his throat. He doesn't know how to ask for what he wants, hell part of him is shocked he wants it, since when did Dean Winchester want it up the ass? He opens his eyes and answers his own question; _since Cas_. Cas is the one person he trusts the most, he loves Cas and knows he wont hurt him. With a deep breath Dean tries again. "Cas, I want you." He gives the man's shoulders a light squeeze. "I want you in me. Please." Cas' gaze is strong as he looks up at Dean. He runs a hand back through the man's hair and smiles, "If you want to, I want to feel you." He kisses him again and thinks the redness of his cheeks is more of a blush now.

Castiel nods, his eyes staying on Dean, and then he lifts his head to kiss Dean again. It's slow, warm, tender and full of meaning. It's love and affection. Lust. Admiration. It's leisurely and tender; Dean's mind is fuzzy, his body buzzing with life, and his heart swells before melting inside him all from this kiss.

Cas pecks his nose and places his hand on Dean's chest. "I'll go get the lube." Nodding, Dean moves so the man can stand and walk off to the bedroom.

He sits on the blanket, legs out in front of him and arms propped behind him, his cock hard and he gives it a few solid strokes. When Castiel returns a smile makes it's way to Dean's lips. "How do you want me?"

The blue eyes seem to darken, tongue slides over his bottom lip. "On your back."

Dean lies back slowly, Cas following over him until their lips meet and Dean moans.

"You sure?" Castiel asks, kissing his neck.

Dean doesn't want to think any more, just wants it-to feel. His back arks up under Cas, and cups the blue-eyed man's ass with one hand. "Cas I'm so sure it's not even funny."

Castiel worries his earlobe between his teeth as he chuckles lowly. "I'll take care of you." A shiver travels down Dean's body to his toes because Cas is _there_ now with hands on his thighs spreading his legs, placing his body between them and running his hand up his legs to his bare hips.

Then Cas has his cock in his mouth bobbing up and down over him with little warning and pulling off with an obscene slick noise. A slick finger at Dean's entrance, at first Dean wonders when he opened the lube but then Cas is pushing inside him and a groans comes from deep inside him. The feeling isn't entirely new to Dean; Cas has done this before while sucking him off, using a spit slick finger to tease him, pushing in and out in time with his mouth. Maybe Dean shouldn't have taught him these dirty tricks.

Cas' slender fingers moves in and out of him, curving at just the right moment to brush against his sweet spot to drive him wild. When there are three fingers stretching inside him, Dean is pushing down on his hand needing more.

He lets out a breath, "Cas." He wonders how much time has passed; he's lost in Castiel. Lips are fervent on his neck but he continues, "I'm good, Cas. I'm ready."

The man above him moans on his skin.

Fingertips brush over the sensitive bundle again, blue eyes on Dean as he does so and Dean lets out a whimper. "Cas!"

Dean manages to open his eyes again and Castiel's expression is soft, he leans down to press their lips together slowly. The fingers leave him and Dean bites Cas' lip when he does so.

"Mine." Whispers Cas.

Dean's heart leaps. He brushes his thumb across Cas' bottom lip, "Yours."

When Cas pushes in Dean's breath catches and he holds it in. It's tight and uncomfortable at first, but Cas takes it slow, pausing once he's completely in.

"Breathe, Dean." The voice reaches him and his chest falls in a huff. "Are you okay?"

Blue eyes are wide flashing back and forth from both of his. Dean nods though, his heels pushing into the back of Cas' thighs bringing him closer. "'m good." His fingers are entangled in the dark hair, "Move." Cas kisses him hastily before pulling out then filling him completely.

Castiel's body is breath-taking working above Dean, eyes dark and muscles flexing under the smooth skin. The man above him sets up a steady rhythm, obviously in no rush to end this by the pace and frankly Dean is fine with that. He wants to hold this out for as long as they can tonight.

"Fuck, Cas." Dean is holding one of his legs to his chest, a hand under his knee, and Cas has the other pushed up towards his torso as he pounds into him. Dean bites his bottom lip, he feels like his body is on fire. Cas hits his sweet spot again and Dean flat out whimpers. "Castiel, I-I'm going to come."

Cas' hips speed up and Dean curses, "I've got you. Dean."

Dean's eyes squeeze shut as he is overcome by his orgasm and his stomach is splattered in come.

The grip on his leg tightens and Dean can feel Cas come inside him with a shout of his name.

With a light sheen along his hair line Cas lets Dean's leg go so he can relax. Dean whimpers when Cas leaves him, the sudden emptiness and loss now the strange experience, but the feeling of come and lube dribbling out of him sends a shiver down his spine. Yet then Cas is kissing him and Dean smiles, traces a hand up his hot back.

"That was, amazing." Cas' voice is deeper that normal but Dean can hear the smile in it.

Dean can't keep his hands from brushing back through Cas' hair, heat radiates off his skin. "It was." Cas kisses his nose and cheeks, "Good call for the fire."

When Cas smiles Dean automatically mirrors it. "We should keep it going all the time."

"How did I know you were going to say that?" Dean thinks he sees a blush in Cas' cheeks, but he twists under him so he can reach his shirt lying on the floor. He uses it to wipe away come on his stomach then tosses it to the side again.

Cas lies beside him on the quilt, the fire throwing both heat and soft light over their bodies. For a long time they stay together, Cas' head on Dean's shoulder, fingers dancing over their skin and everything is comfortable. They talk in hushed tones back and forth about this and that; they both are becoming sleepier causing their sentences to blur together and the pauses between them to grow.

"Cas." Dean kisses his temple. The man has fallen asleep-as had he-but he knows if they sleep on the floor all night their backs will be sore for days. Blue eyes open to his, "Come on, let's go to bed." He tugs on his hand and they head to the bedroom. The logs in the fireplace are black and burnt out. They sleep soundly wrapped up in the blankets this night.

The next week brings Thanksgiving, Dean has talked to Susan again and agreed on the meals he would cook so on that Thursday he spends part of the morning into the afternoon cooking.

Cas is siting at the table smiling and Dean squints at him, "Don't, say, a word." He feels enough like a chick for cooking; he's got flour and or butter on his hands and face, and a dish towel draped over his left shoulder. He likes cooking but he's not admitting it.

"I didn't say anything."

"Yeah, well don't." He watches Cas lick his lips before turning back to the stove where he's got a couple steaming pots and something in the oven.

Fifteen minutes till two each of them carry a platter or two down the way to the Montagues who welcome them with warm smiles and their house smells like turkey and gravy.

The meal is grand and everything is delicious. The four friends hold friendly conversations as they eat, telling stories of family meals or cooking disasters, talking about the weather because apparently a storm is rolling in over the weekend and they'll be dumped with snow. Cas eats a little bit of everything, amending Susan-and Dean-on the delicious food. Dean decides it's the best turkey he's ever had.

After the meal everyone merges into the living room to watch the football game as their stomachs settle. Dean's pie is a hit because if there's one thing he can bake, it's pie. Susan even asks him for the recipe.

Dean and Cas spend the afternoon and early evening at the Montegues, eating on and off the whole time and drinking coffee towards the end of the day. Around seven they wrap up their stay, thanking the couple for everything then hiking back home.

"Damn it's cold!" Dean says jogging across the porch and bursting inside to the warmth. He hears Cas shut the door behind him, they leave the empty platters on the counter. "I am stuffed." He rubs his belly happily, "Won't need to eat until Monday."

"Yes you will. You'll eat first thing tomorrow morning." Dean looks over his shoulder at Castiel and shoots him a glare.

"You know what I mean." He sits on the couch with a sigh and his tiredness hits him.

"Thank you." Dean turns his head minutes later to see Cas sitting on the other end of the couch, hands in his lap.

Dean's not sure what's going on. "For what?" He keeps his eyes on Cas trying to read his body language.

"For today. For everything. I enjoyed today, I like living here, and being with you, you've given me a life and I am happy here." Dean stays quiet and lets him form his thoughts. "You," he glances at Dean but then looks back at his hands and Dean waits, "you know how I felt about, falling," Memories of Cas' outbursts of anger or sadness whenever Dean brought it up flash back to Dean, "but things have changed. I didn't think I could get used to living like this but I have, and I am happy." He finally looks back to Dean. "It's because of you. So thank you."

Dean knows he's being serious, and he takes Cas' words to heart, but he can't help himself for trying to lighten the mood. "I think all those sweet potatoes you ate are getting to you, Cas." The man looks away from Dean's eyes and Dean sighs. He reaches across the couch to grab Cas' bicep and maneuvers them both so that he has his back towards the armrest and pulls Cas to sit between his legs. He tucks his legs under Cas' knees, wraps his arms loosely around his middle and sets his chin on the man's shoulder. "I'm kidding. I know how you felt, yeah, and I hated seeing you unhappy like that." He pauses, his thumb drawing circles on the underside of one of Cas' wrist. "I can see the difference in you since then, and I'm glad that you're happy, Cas. If you're happy then I'm happy, ya know?" Cas nods in front of him, and Dean can feel his body relaxing. "We both lost something we never thought we could live without, and it sucks trying to live without it," he wraps his arms a little tighter around Cas, "but we're making do. We are making things work for us. And I'm glad I have you with me because you make me happy too, alright?" he thinks Cas nods again. Dean presses his lips against Cas' shoulder and says, "I'll love you no matter what."

Castiel pulls Dean's arms tighter around him and Dean can feel him breathe deeply.

"Thank you." Cas says minutes later.

Dean's calmed down again, enjoying the warmth of their bodies sitting together. "Are you really thanking me for loving you?" Cas moans softly so Dean kisses his neck with smiling lips.

Some time passes and they simply sit on the couch together before finally heading to bed.

A big snow storm does hit Sunday night that weekend and near two feet of snow fall coating the Earth in white. Dean ventures out in the cold even though he'd rather it be warm out because he knows Cas enjoys the cold, the snow and trekking through it.

The weather stays like that, cold and snowy, and a layer of snow remains on the ground. When they go out now and again Dean shows Cas how to make snowballs in his cupped hands; the look on Cas' face when Dean hits him in the shoulder from about twenty feet away is priceless but then the blue-eyed man retaliates by throwing one right back at him. Dean smiles big and dodges it, causing Cas to grumble and quickly make another, moving closer to Dean, then throwing it. Dean laughs as he moves again, eyes squinted at the corners as he watches Cas close the distance between them scooping down to make another snowball and throw it. This one hits Dean's leg but when Dean looks back at Cas he is jogging through the thick snow towards him; before Dean can react Cas is pouncing on him, pushing him backwards and Cas goes down with him.

Dean hits the ground with a soft grunt-sinking into the snow a couple inches-and Cas lands on top of him. When the blue eyes open to look down on him, Dean sees the blush rise up Cas' neck and spread to his cheeks.

"Sorry." The deep voice vibrates down through Dean's chest.

He shakes his head however. "It's okay."  
Castiel's breath comes out in a white puff before he stands and holds his hand down to Dean.

A small smile creeps it's way onto Dean's lips. He keeps Cas' hand in his, "Come on." They walk for a while more, Dean shows him how to make a snow man, it doesn't turn out perfect but they have fun trying to get it together, Cas decks him out with branch arms, pebble eyes and smile, then wraps his scarf around it. Dean smiles, but wont let him leave the scarf. At one point Dean is about to lie back in the snow to make a snow angel, but he suddenly thinks wiser of it and glances at Cas. There's a lump in his throat now and he tries not to imagine the look in Cas' eyes if he had said something. The sadness. His mind is going off on what Cas might have said, might have thought of him after saying such a thing, but then his arm is tugged.

"Dean?" He looks at Castiel, big blue eyes watching him, a ski hat pulled down over his head, scarf wrapped around him keeping his neck warm, stubble on his sweet cheeks and lips a light cool pink. "Are you okay?"

Dean inhales deeply, the cold air hitting the back of his throat. He tugs Cas closer to his side, "I'm good, Cas." An arm snakes around his back, "I'm good." He repeats a little quieter. They head back towards the cabin, the warmth hugging them when they walk through the door.

In December they get a small Christmas tree and set it up in the living room, simple decorations cover it and Dean thinks it's just right for their cozy cabin in the woods.

"I still don't understand how any of this relates to Jesus being born, Dean. He wasn't even born on the twenty-fifth."

Dean sighs, he's tried explaining it a couple of times already but Cas is stubborn, especially when it comes to religious things where he is an expert. "I know Cas, but it, it's tradition okay? It's what people do. You decorate a tree, sing cheesy songs, eat sweets and exchange gifts." He sees Cas roll his eyes. "There is another tradition."

"What, we don't have to dress up as this 'Santa' man do we?"

"It's Santa Clause, for one thing." Cas can be sassy and Dean tries his best not to burst out laughing. "And no." He steps up to Cas who is sitting on the counter. "The tradition is when someone is under mistletoe, you kiss them." Dean's keeping his eyes on Cas.  
"What's mistletoe?"

Dean stretches his arm out to dangle the green branch above him. Castiel tilts his head back to look up at Dean's hand and Dean leans forward slowly to press his lips at the bottom of Cas' chin. Dean presses a soft line of kisses up Castiel's cheek as he tilts his head back down, then the man turns his head so Dean can kiss his lips. Arms wrap around his shoulders when Dean leans back. "I think I am okay with that tradition."

Castiel's neck is warm and inviting, Dean kisses there next-Cas smells faintly of cinnamon. "Well, so long as you like on of them." His hand has dropped the leafy branch and intertwined his fingers in Cas' hair, his lips work at his neck showering him in love.

A moan slips from Castiel's plump lips, "We should-_ngh_ _Dean_-should put it in every room."

A laugh rumbles in the back of Dean's throat. He lifts his head to meet those lips with his own. "Sounds good to me." His jeans are beginning to feel tighter, "Why don't we start with in the bedroom?"

The noise Cas lets out is absolutely erotic. "Yes."

They move through the cabin in a rushed daze, stripping clothes on the way and Cas' jeans are around his thighs when he falls back on the bed gasping. Dean crawls over him, presses their lips together so hard Dean's teeth hurt but the moment is hot and Cas is reeling him in closer. Breaking the kiss, Dean heads south, pressing an open mouth to Cas' hipbone and then this cock after pulling down the boxers just enough to let it free.

Castiel shouts and bucks up under him. The man is hot in his mouth, tasting like Cas always does and yet it sends Dean's mind racing. "Dean!" the man whines under him, takes a fistful of his hair and pulls Dean up off his cock. Dean looks at those blue eyes glassy now with lust. "Fuck, me."

Cas rarely cusses and when he does it always shocks Dean just as it does now and blood races to his dick. He can't conjure up the right words to say so he kiss Cas again while his hands push down the boxers and pants.

In minutes both are nude, bodies hot though it's snowing outside again; Dean has three fingers inside Cas, working to loosen the tight muscles and Cas is jacking Dean's throbbing cock.

"I want to be in you, Cas." Dean realizes he is breathing hard, his voice a little rougher than normal. "You're always so damn tight. You feel so good around me." Cas moans, pelvis lifting up off the mattress. "Want to burry myself deep inside you." His fingers press against Castiel's prostate gland. "Can I, Cas? Can I fuck you?"

Castiel's head falls back against the bed, mouth open breathing heavily. "Yes, Dean, yes please fuck me." Dean is reaching across the bed where the bottle of lube sits, lid still open from earlier; however when Cas keeps talking he is the one who whines. "I want you. Want to feel you in me Dean. Fill me up-" Dean's lips silence him, his cock is coated in lube when he presses into Cas slowly, the tight heat taking him in like he belonged in Cas.

Castiel has a hand in Dean's hair and his scalp stings because he is pulling hard, his hips pull back just a bit before snapping back in. "Shit Cas." A mouth is pressed against Dean's jaw line turning from an easy kiss to a bite as those pearly whites nip at his skin. Dean grinds down into Cas, hips snapping forward hard and fast.

Cas is sliding up the bed Dean realizes when the blue-eyed man reaches up and presses his hands against the headboard. Dean's name is falling from those full lips like a mantra; mewls and whines fill his ears when he hits Castiel's prostate.

"Dean, fuck, I'm so close." He breathes out a heavy breath, "Please." Dean pushes Cas' legs that he was holding up onto his shoulder so he can use that hand to pump Cas' cock. His hand moves fast over the man while his hips don't miss a beat. Cas cries out Dean's name when he spouts come over his belly, sticky white splattering up to his chest. The skin of Castiel's thighs when Dean squeezes hard turns white-hips pumping forward a few more times-then Dean is coming hard, filling Cas in an entirely different way.

When Castiel opens his eyes Dean can't help but smile a little because he looks completely spent in his blissed after glow. The leg on his shoulder bends causing Dean to lean down towards Cas and a hand slides to the back of his head bringing them closer. "I'm going to kiss that smile off your face." Dean smiles a little bigger before their lips meet. Cas holds Dean above him by keeping his legs wrapped around Dean's back, his hands soft on his back and lips soft on his as they spend lost time on the bed sharing sweet kisses.

This Christmas is one like Dean has never had. Granted, he can't remember many Christmases, he always tried his best to make the day special for Sammy when they were young, then they both got to a point where it was just another day in December. The thing is, they were always together. Even if they weren't the church going type, the excessive gift giving type, the get together with friends and family type, they were always together and that was their gift.

This year, Dean has Cas with him. They have a tree and it feels like Christmas as they sit snuggled together on the couch, the fire crackling in the fire place, the smells of dinner cooking in the oven while the Charlie Brown Christmas special play on the television. Snow has been falling lightly all day.

"Merry Christmas, Cas." Dean whispers between lazy kisses that night, huddled under blankets on the couch with the fire throwing delicate light over them.

Castiel's thumb is warm against his cheek, "Merry Christmas, Dean."

After the twenty-fifth, December flies by and then it's New Year's Eve. Bottles of cheap champagne are on the counter some empty and a couple still containing the bubbly liquid. Music from the stereo fills the room keeping Dean moving to the beat; he may not be the smoothest dancer but Cas is beaming at him and they're both laughing like tipsy teenagers. He feels good.

Cas is just as entertaining with a few drinks in him, his sentences not making sense half the time, eyes a shocking light blue, cheeks a soft pink and those addictive lips always in a grin.

"I really like this." The blue-eyed man says pouring more champagne into his glass. "Is very, yummy." He turns back around with the glass to his lips before he takes a drink. Dean can feel the liquid sliding down his own throat as Cas drinks.

"I can tell." He glances at the clock near the door, "Twenty minutes." Castiel smiles and takes another sip. "You better not pass out before then, we're welcoming the New Year and if I have to dump the rest before then so be it."

Cas' face turns serious. "That's mean, Dean. I'm fine." A hiccup brings back the playful giggle and breaks any trace of seriousness.

Dean laughs and walks towards him, "You're more than fine, you know that?" The taste of Cas' mouth is sweet and bubbly and horribly addictive.

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Happy New Year!" Castiel wraps his arms around Dean's waist when Dean's go around his shoulders and they kiss through the new year.

"Happy New Year, Dean."

He runs his hand through Cas' soft hair, "Happy New Year, Cas." They share another kiss. The boom of fire works echoes outside.

"I love you."

The blue eyes look completely truthful and Dean pulls him even closer. "I love you too."

The night goes on, cheers and countless more fire works go on outside, the remaining Champagne is drunk and by four o'clock the two are crashed on the couch drifting in and out of consciousness. The last thing Dean comprehends is Cas kissing the top of his head before he finally sleeps.

Dean feels himself rise a little, pause, then fall, and he realizes he's sprawled half on top of Cas who is still sound asleep. He turns his head to see the clock reading nine o'clock-it's way too early to even consider getting up. So instead he pulls the fluffy blanket higher over them both and closes his eyes. When he wakes up again, Cas is gone. Dean stares at the black t.v. for a slow minute before he sits up, the blanket keeping around his shoulders. The toilet flushes down the hall before Cas comes shuffling back to the couch and flops down so his head lands in Dean's lap and his legs bend on the empty length of the couch. Dean covers Cas back up with the blanket. They are quiet for a while, not wanting to be awake yet but not bothering to sleep more either.

"Are you okay here? Living here, I mean, would you be okay if we just lived here?" Dean asks finally having been wondering for a while. He is happy here, things are easy and comfortable, but he wants to hear it from Cas' mouth.

Castiel rolls onto his back so that he can look up at Dean. "I am. This place feels like a home to me now." He pauses, then the corner of his mouth quirks up. "I would very much like to live here with you, Dean."

Dean smiles and their hands come together. "Good." It's all he can say but from Cas' returned smile he knows it's enough.

Fin


End file.
